Knives
by laptop246
Summary: cowritten with Ninnnna. Sequel to Resistance. 3 years ago, Lystra Fay Gull won the 24th Hunger Games. This year, 16 year old Estella Mason will be reaped, continuing to pay for their rebellious acts together. With 23 other terrifying tributes (including a nasty Career, a voodoo priestess in training, a bloodthirsty boy, and a girl with a magic necklace) will Estella survive?
1. The Final Tribute List

_**All spots filled! Sorry! The first chapter should be out soon!**_

I am going to co-write this story with Ninnnna, and it _will _be placed on this account, and this story. We are thinking of entitling it Knives. It is the 27th Hunger Game. The tributes are are below. Blanks are available! Please contribute, as this story will be of high quality, as you may know if you have seen any of mine of Ninnnna's works before!

Wow, you guys are awesome! In about 12 hours, I got 11 tributes! Amazing, especially considering 11 is my lucky number! Good start. Let's see, I have labeled five tribute spots 'bloodbath tributes' and won't get much attention and will basically just be backdrop made by me and Ninnnna. The arena is still being thought out, but you won't hear of it til they're in it, just to be fair.

And yes, for all of you who have read Resistance, I am bringing Estella Mason back for this! Yay!

'Reserved' means that the user whose name is near 'reserved' is going to make the tribute ASAP, but it is still in the making. I am sure that they will have these tributes to us quickly.

Ninnnna made up this suggested form. This is merely an outline. Please elaborate if you feel is needed, and be open to communication so that we may find out more about the potential that your tribute embodies.

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaped or Volunteer(Why they Volunteered?):

Game Strategy:

Strengths(Maximum 3):

Weaknesses(Least 3):

Weapons:

District 1

**Female - **Indigo Stormwell - InTheDarknessWithNoLight

**Male - **Micheal Metzger - Soccergirl0809

District 2

**Female - **Tawney Cadell - Me and Ninnnna :)

**Male - **Micheal Metzger

District 3

**Female - **Olivia Knox - FullOfHunger

**Male - **Torka Reed - Bowserboy129

District 4

**Female -** Alesana Roma - MrsXDamonXSalvatore

**Male - **Tanner Wyatt - Europa22

District 5

**Female -** Ivy Willows - HollysAlterEgo

**Male - **Demetri Wiren - MrsXDamonXSalvatore

Distict 6

**Female - **Lia Scott - Southern Grace

**Male - **Bloodbath Tribute

District 7

**Female - **Lucia Laveau - Europa22

**Male - **Bloodbath Tribute

District 8

**Female - **Zola Ravon - Bowserboy129

**Male - **Bloodbath Tribute

Distict 9

**Female - **Viveca Celeste - Conlon lover

**Male - **Asa Jocephas - Trouilefou

District 10

**Female - **Harper Wesley - kitkate1627

**Male - **Bloodbath Tribute

District 11

**Female - **Estella Mason - me and Ninnnna :)

**Male - **Cletus Rempburg - me and Ninnnna :)

District 12

**Female - **Naomi Slater - Pink Mockingjay

**Male - **Bloodbath Tribute


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome, everyone, to Knives! It's the 27th Hunger Games, everyone! Whoo whoo! In case you cannot tell, I am super excited for this fic. I'm laptop246, and I'm one of your cowriters for this story. I'm also the author of Resistance, which was where Knives got its roots. Don't worry, we explain everything that happened in Resistance, for those of you who never read, and those of you that have forgotten what happened ;) So, everyone, be nice and raise the roof for Estella Mason!_

**_*Estella Mason's POV*_**

Birds tweeted peacefully outside my window. A mockingjay called somewhere in the distance. I turned over, snuggling my face in my warm pillow, despising the idea of getting up. A sense, sharpened by my many years of training, nagged me to get up. _Big day, _it whispered, _big day. _I made a face and murmured to my pillow, "All the more reason to stay in bed."

"Talking to yourself, Ell?" wondered a voice from across the room.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked to where Kathi (short for Katherine) was doing Sparkle's brown hair into careful plaits. "It is Reaping Day, you know," Kathi reminded me. I groaned and leaned back against my pillows. Slowly, the room came into focus. It was painted a delicate shade of blue, like the sky just before noon, and was scattered with furniture, including the two beds and the four plush armchairs. We didn't really need all the furniture, but we had too much money to know what to do with, and weren't allowed to give any away. Instead, we tended to spend it on little things that benefited the district more than they did us.

"I don't know why _I _have to dress up," Sparkle complained, shaking her head to feel the plaits smack the backs of her neck. "I can't get Reaped."

"But you'll still be there, and being recorded. Plus, it's the law." Kathi reminded her, sitting back and motioning to the floor mirror. "What do you think?"

Sparkle took one look at herself in the mirror. "I look beautiful." she made a face. "I don't _want _to look beautiful today. Not for the Reaping."

I gasped comically at this statement, rolling off the bed in mock horror. "Did you hear that, Kath?" I gasp, my mouth full of carpet lint. "Sparkle doesn't want to be beautiful!"

Kathi played along beautifully, gasping right along with me and recoiling in horror from Sparkle. "Barbaric!"

Sparkle looked annoyed. "Please, you're as bad as the prep teams." That shut me and Kathi up immediately. The prep team, Cario, Hezi, and Marinah, were from the Capitol. They were completely shallow and absolutely ridiculous. They visited sometimes when they "missed Lystra just too desperately to go on," but I suspected that they were gathering gossip for one of the Capitol's many reporters. If they were, though, they were getting nothing. We didn't do anything illegal, and it was silly to even think of us doing something that the Capitol may be interest in. Well, excluding my training, of course. But we'd never tell the Capitol that.

I walked over to Sparkle and adjusted her plaits. "Well, I think you look charming, Reaping Day or no."

"Really?" Sparkle's large brown eyes were gazing up at me. I laughed and tapped her lightly freckled nose, "Really."

There was a sharp knock on the door. I did a quick glance-around to make sure everything was decent, and then called, "Come in!" Issac, my only true relative, walked in, bringing the smell of a delicious breakfast with him. I looked at his outfit approvingly. Lystra had her old designer, Vincent, design us our outfits on Reaping Day, because, as she says, he gets bored with his job otherwise. Issac's is a white shirt and dark pants that set off the dark color of his skin (a trait we share) nicely.

"Hey, sis," he began conversationally. "Lystra wanted me to remind you to hurry. Rayne's eating all the food."

Sparkle's gasp was audible. "She wouldn't."

Issac nodded grimly. "She _is."_

"RAYNE!" Sparkle ran from the room in a tornado of indignity, leaving us chuckling quietly in her wake.

"You sure know how to get to her," I commented approvingly. Issac beamed at me. "We'll be down soon," I say. "I've just got to get ready."

"She only just woke up," Kathi teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You aren't ready yet, either." Issac laughed and ducked out of the room, closing the door securely behind him. I stared at it a moment. How Issac and I had changed from frightened, dirty, and poor orphans to confident and rich, surrounded by people that loved us like family.

"All right, let's get to work." Kathi, who was more into fashion that I was, whisked me off to the closet. "Those are what we'll be wearing," she said, pointing towards the back of the large closet, where two dresses sat on a side table. One, is white and is delicately embroidered with pictures of birds. It is shorter than the other, and obviously made to fit Kathi's fourteen year old frame. The other is purple and much more mature for me, sixteen. It is simple at the top, with one inch straps and a modest but flattering at the same time curve. The skirts of both dresses fan out and have many layers of silk and delicate flats. Perfect for dancing.

Kathi could not help but sqealing in delight when she put on her dress. She rustled her skirts and stomped her foot as though starting to participate in one of the dances that Lystra sometimes held for Kathi in the center of the Victor's Village. Kathi was always the belle of the dances, with her expensive dresses and her amazing dancing skill. She's not rude to the others, though. She's quite social able, and after each dance, she gave the dress to another girl, who needed it more. I danced at the dances as well, sometimes dancing, sometimes composing melodies off the top of my head. It was one of the few times that I was able to be an actual girl. I strayed from the boy-girl dances when at all possible, preferring the single dances instead. But, in the room then, I mimicked one.

I held out my hand and lowered my eyes. "May I?" I asked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kathi's grin. She stomped her right foot and swept her left behind it. Her back bowed slightly, she called, "Hey!"

We began to circle each other, stomping and clapping until we establish a steady beat. Then we began to wave past each other in a familiar pattern. When we were comfortable in the rythem and the motions, I began a lively song to match the dance. After I established the melody, Kathi closed her eyes, and stomped twice. "Hey!" The dance quickened and, hair flying and eyes shining, we did too, blurs of white and purple on a blue sky.

I was vaguely aware of someone joining us, but was too focused on the song to pay it much mind. Step, clap, stomp, spin, stomp, clap, step, pause, stomp ... clap, clap, clap! Kathi and I finished suddenly, facing each other, "Hey!"

There was a round of smart clapping, and I spun around to see Lystra smiling by the door with Rayne, who is the one clapping. Rayne's smile doesn't reach her eyes and it doesn't take me a moment to figure out why. She is thinking of how, three years ago, she was with her family, seeing them for the last time. Of course, she hadn't known that then, but it had nagged at her for the past three years.

Rayne had been a tribute in Lystra's game, but had taken a potion near the end that made her appear dead, but was really in a deep sleep. Lystra had recued Rayne from District 4's watery grave shortly after Rayne's "funeral."

I could still hear the argument that she and Lystra had had before the Victory Tour. Rayne had wanted to come and at least see her family, but Lystra had refused to take even a note. Rayne had snuck onto the train after taking an appearance changing potion and disguising herself as a redheaded Avox. Lystra was fooled. However, she did catch Rayne changing back as they neared 4. Lystra, livid, had raged til they reached an agreement. Lystra revised her speech to include the line, "Rayne lives." It was similar to a line she had used at the funeral, so no one suspected a thing. Thus Rayne's family was told the truth and Rayne was kept safe. But she still missed 4 sometimes. I couldn't imagine leaving 11. The very thought boded evil.

Lystra also had trepidation in her gaze, memories of the past. I wondered if she was thinking of Tanner, her district partner, in particular. Tanner was (well, had been) Kathi's older brother. Lystra had fallen in love with him in the middle of her Games. Whenever she missed him, she would murmur something about him coming back in 50 - 27, now - years to join her and finish it all. Sometimes I wondered if her Games had left her a bit insane.

"Singing on Reaping Day," she muttered. "Dangerous."

I turned my head in embarrassment. It was a song on Reaping Day that had gotten Lystra into the Games in the first place and may still get me, Sparkle, Issac, and Kathi reaped in the future. Me, especially, since I had started the song. The thought sunk my spirits. This might have been my last day home. Ever.

"Dancing is lucky, as Dad says," Kathi put in.

Lystra smiled faintly. "Dad or Poppa?" she teased. Kathi lived next door with 11's only victor other than Lystra, Kayton Roys, ever since Kathi's family, the Lawsons's, house had fallen beyond repair. Kathi had become close to us in the Lystra's house, particularly Lystra's father. She had taken to calling him 'Dad' and her own father 'Poppa,' an example the rest of us children followed. Kathi's mother we simply dubbed, 'Momma.' As for Kayton, Rayne, and Lystra, we called them by their first names, even Sparkle, who was technically the legally adopted child of Lystra.

"Dad," Kathi smiled.

I looked to Rayne, and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, said, "Issac said that you ate all the breakfast." Rayne, always accountable for her mood swings, grinned, patted her stomach, and belched. Kathi made a face and stepped away, which made me laugh.

The mood lightened, Lystra stepped forward and touched my hair, still tangled from sleep. "Your dress looks nice, but we really should fix this."

I laugh again because it makes Lystra smile. "What did Vincent suggest?"

"He sent me _something_," Lystra shrugged. "I don't know how to use it, though." We both laughed at that. The Capitol's many machines were foreign to us. "Shall I put it in a ponytail?"

"Yes, please." That was how Lystra wore her own hair in the arena. I liked the thought of sharing this with her.

Kathi and I sat on Sparkle's bed with Lystra and Rayne sat behind us. I felt the familiar tug on my hair as Lystra took up the brush. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think of my mother. She had died giving birth to Issac, with my father beside her, Issac in her arms, and me staring on, wide-eyed. I remembered her last words to me, "Fly high, my bird. Bloom, my apple blossom." That was when she gave me her treasured golden apple locket. "Take care of Issac." She looked not to my father, but to me when she said this. Had she known that Father would not live the next month, that he would kill himself out of missing her?

I shook myself back to the present. I couldn't afford to think about that. Not on Reaping Day.

Kathi said to Rayne, "Do it like you did back in 4." Rayne's face flooded with memories, but she didn't appear bitter - just ... gone. Her hands seemed to move automatically as she put tiny braids into Kathi's hair and then a winding braid to enclose them down her back. Kathi stroked the glossy braids and leapt to the mirror, using a hand mirror to examine the back. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It keeps the hair out of the way on the boats." Rayne said. "and it's in the fashions of District 4." I examined my own hair. Lystra had smoothed its curls using a heated brush from the Capitol and drawn it back with a hairpin depicting a mockingjay in flight. I smiled at them all and we headed down to breakfast.

"Ella! Kathi!" Sparkle was digging into scalloped potatoes, looking especially happy. "Momma made more!"

Kathi turned to Rayne in mock horror. "You really _did _eat it all?" Rayne didn't answer, only looked away in a slightly abashed manner.

"Good morning," I sat between Dad and Poppa. They reply in muted tones, and load my plate with cobblers, potatoes, fruit topped with sugar, and even the rare piece of fresh meat: bacon. I devoured this with special relish and looked to the clock. 12:11. "The reporters will be here soon," Kayton, her hair done nicely, but otherwise unchanged, said. I sighed and helped Momma pick up the dishes. Then we all piled in to the sitting room, fussing over each other. Rayne saluted us and headed into the forest, one of her appearance-changing potions clutched tightly in her hand.

The interview with the Capitol reporters was long and falsely cheery. They wanted to know everything about me and my past life, but I told them no more than usual; that Issac and I were orphans and friends of Lystra. Part of me itched to tell them about my training with Lystra, Rayne, and Kayton; to tell them how Kathi and the others had started too; that we would win their Games if reaped ... but I held back. Besides, where would they get us but trouble?

We headed to the Reaping as a group, trailed by reporters and cameras. Lystra placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder and I saw she did the same to Kathi. We are the two who could be Reaped this year. We are the ones in danger.

We reached the square all too soon. I could feel the cameras on us as we parted. Momma, Dad, Poppa, Sparkle, and Issac would stand in the back with the other families. Lystra and Kayton would be on the stage as the only victors of District 11. Rayne would be somewhere in the crowd, her appearance changed. And Kathi and I would be in the pens.

I gave them all a hug. Issac, who looked scared, whispered, "Don't go."

"It'll be okay," I whispered, giving him a squeeze. "I'll be right back." I grabbed Kathi's hand and turned before I could doubt myself. We hurry to the pens, as time is running out. I see her to hers and hug her before hurrying off to mine, purple skirts rustling.

I found myself standing beside Sophia, a girl in my grade. We give each other tense nods, both too scared of what's coming for idle conversation. I see she is wearing one of Kathi's old dresses, and am heartened. Kathi would be glad to see it put to use.

I rustled my own skirts in nervousness. I gazed at the glass balls with a kind of desperate look. My name was in them only 7 times. I was not forced to sign up for tesserae. The shivering, untrained children around me had much more to fear. But they hadn't offended the Capitol. I shivered. I could almost feel the cameras zooming in on me, taking me in in detail ...

As the clock struck two, our mayor stepped forward to read the History of Panem as well as the Treaty of Treason. He tells us what he has to and doesn't even pretend that he or any of us care. His voice is a dull monotone that brightens as he introduces Kayton and Lystra as the only District 11 victors of the Hunger Games. The audience's applause is heartfelt. In 11, we are rather attached to our victors.

Emerald Grey, the flouncing Capitol woman that acted as guide to the District 11 tributes, was sporting orange, the signature color of this year's games. She looked as bright as the pumpkins we harvested in the fall. I shiver as I think of the old horror stories that we whispered from worker to worker as we plucked them from their vines; the stories of men with heads of pumpkins, riding through the night ... Emerald, with her bright orange hair, eyes, and even skin, was a creature straight from those tales.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she called to us. We clapped in our usual dull manner, and more than a few people were staring at Emerald's insane getup. She intones what an honor it is to host us. _Better than District 12, _I thought in her accent. Despite the tense atmosphere, I was hard pressed to suppress a snort.

"Ladies, ladies!" she called, trotting over to the glass ball with the names of all the girls in the district inside of it. "Who will be our lucky tribute, eh?" _Unlucky, _I silently correct her, though with less relish. My heart is hammering, and I can tell that Sophia beside me is suffering similar side effects. My years of training make me want to run instinctively, but there are so many Peacekeepers around, I would be stopped quickly. And I would dishonor Lystra, which was the last thing I wanted to do after she'd taken me in, trained me, and done so much more.

Electricity is searing through the crowd as Emerald takes out the slip of paper. On it is the name of the unlucky girl. I look up to the podium, where Emerald smooth down the piece of paper. Behind her, Lystra sits. I see her neck crane to see the name. She stops moving. Completely. I know that she's seen. Her expression shows shock for a moment before becoming carefully guarded again. Her eyes search for me and meet me, and I feel the gong of recognition went off at me. My heart sank. It was me.

"Estella Mason." Emerald's voice was crisp and clear. There was no mistaking the words. The rang with finality, and, shaking, I stepped forward into the isle. The other children parted to let me through, staring at me. They all knew me, of course. I was the girl that lives with Lystra Fay Gull and disappears into the woods every few days. I was the girl that didn't work when she didn't want to and didn't go to school often, either. I was the girl that sings at the dances in the Victor's Village square.

I mounted the stage, my back to the audience so that I was facing Emerald, Kayton, and Lystra. Kayton and Lystra's faces were guarded, though a bit of Lystra's dread seeped through her mask. I was sure my face was openly distressed, and quickly covered it, focusing on Emerald. "You are Estella Mason?" she asked, smiling at me with happiness I couldn't manage to feel.

"Yes," I agreed with a nod. I couldn't bring myself to smile. A mask of indifference was all that I could manage as Emerald held up my hand. "District 11, your female tribute, Estella Mason!" there was dull clapping, less that usual, I flattered myself by thinking.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Emerald dropped my hand and trotted off to the glass ball for the boys. I forced myself to face my district. Some were glancing at the ball in anticipation. Others were still staring at me in shock. Those in the Victor's Village were supposed to be safe. But there I was on the stage, living proof that no one is safe. Exactly as the Capitol wanted it to be.

Emerald took the slip and cleared her throat delicately before announcing, "Cletus Rempburg." A tall, burly boy with many scars mounted the stage, his hands curled into fists and a look of grim satisfaction on his face. He gave me a look of complete contempt and my heart plummeted to my feet. Oh, the Capitol was cruel. Emerald lifted his hand as she had mine. "District 11, your male tribute, Cletus Rempburg!" His clapping is dull like the rest, and I wonder if some of them recognize him. It'd be hard not to.

Cletus's parents died about two years ago, suddenly. There was no marks of injury or disease, and was, altogether, a terrifying event. No one slept well for month later, but the occurance did not repeat. Cletus went desperate with grief and vowed revenge on whomever had killed his parents. Not long after, he was wandering through the woods (which was, of course, illegal, but select few ventured anyway) and, by chance, happened upon where I was practicing throwing knives into a dummy. Cletus, who was by this point, more than a bit insane, had thought the dummies to be people and run off before I could say a thing.

The following night, he had snuck into Lystra's house in the intent of killing me, thinking that I had murdered his parents. He had only just entered the room when, trained by then to wake at the slightest noise, I jumped upon him with my knife and disarmed him. "Don't move," I hissed to him, in the darkness, not being able to tell who it was. My mind was racing with thoughts of Capitol reporters. Was this their way of getting information. Sparkle was awoken by the noise and began to wail. Lystra and Rayne, whose room was closest, were in the room in an instant, turning on the light and yelling. I got my first look at my attacker. The moment I saw it was Cletus, I relaxed my grip and Cletus forced me back and leapt out of the window. I threw my knife at his blurry figure, but caught only air.

I woke the next morning to Capitol reporters outside our doors. Cletus had somehow gotten word to them that I was a mass murderer, had killed his parents, and was going to kill him. Lystra, livid, contacted the mayor at once, and they arranged to have Cletus sent to the local asylum, where he was under firm guard. More than once, however, Cletus had managed to escape and come after me, coming surprisingly close to killing me. He was yet to succeed.

_Yet, _I think grimly. Lystra and I have long since had our suspicions that the Reaping is rigged. I sang the rebellious song, and I was Reaped. And, to keep me from winning like Lystra did, they put Cletus in too. They may have been planning this for years. They may have killed Cletus's parents; directed him towards me in the forest. I frown. This means the Capitol knows more about us than we would like.

I glance at Cletus, who is smiling at me in grim satisfaction. I shudder, because I know Cletus cannot wait to kill me.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey, laptop246 again. The original plan was for me and Ninnnna to alternate chapters, but that's already slipped. She and I both thought that I, since I am a bit opinionized about the way Estella's family works, should write the visitations, and the scenes on the train/the recap of the Reapings. So yeah, that's what you can expect from this chapter. So don't worry, Ninnnna will have the next chapter - I know you're dying to see her writing! And, please, review and PM!_

**_*Estella Mason's POV*_**

Kathi entered the room slowly. Peacekeepers shut the door firmly behind her. Kathi stood by the door, motionless, for a moment. I knew she was taking me in, trying to remember this moment. I knew I was doing the same to her. I tried to remember the way her face sat above the delicately embroidered white dress; the way she was still rustling her skirt, though no other part of her moved. But before long, neither of us can take it anymore, and we rush towards each other, crying and sobbing.

"Estella," Kathi sobbed. "You can't - you just can't leave." she hiccupped. "Where will we be without ... without you? No one t-to sing at the dances; no one to dance with."

"It'll be okay," my voice was far away. "Lystra can sing for you at the dances. And you have other friends who like to dance. You can dance with them."

Kathi's sobs were ebbing away, but more tears streamed out of her eyes and she declared, "It won't be the same."

I hugged her tight and whisper, "I know." Neither of us tried to pretend I'll be coming back. I'd do that later, when Sparkle and Issac come in. Kathi was old enough to understand why we trained, why we prepared, and to know that it was fruitless. If the Capitol wanted us dead, then we were dead. Lystra was an exception. The Capitol wouldn't make the mistake of letting us live again. Cletus was all the proof I needed for that.

The Peacekeepers came too quickly to take her away. I hugged her and whispered, "I'll try if you promise me you will."

Kathi's eyes met mine. "'Til my last breath," she swore. And then she was gone.

They let in Issac next. He ran toward me and curled up on my lap just like he had when he was younger. I stroked his short hair and patted his back. I could feel his silent sobs, but he was too ashamed to show me them. When they stopped, he lifted his wet face to look at me. "You'll be back," he whispered. "Everything will be fine." I remembered that it was what I had said to him before the Reaping. My eyes became wet again.

"That's right, Issac," I agreed, showing false enthusiasm. "I'll be back soon. Then you and I can have our own house in the Victor's Village."

"I don't want the house," Issac stared at me. "I only want you." He buried himself back into my lap, but didn't cry this time - only sits there. I paid special attention to the little things about him - the speck of pollen on his ear, his weight on me. And then the Peacekeepers take him away too.

Dad came in. He sat beside me silently, gripping my hand tightly. He'd never been much for words. He said only three words the entire time, and as he left: "I love you." and I returned the words, though I wasn't sure if heard me.

Sparkle's plaits were coming loose. I redid them carefully as she cried on my lap. "I don't want you to die like Colin," she whispered. I started. I had thought that she had forgotten her brother, Colin. She had been only about three when Colin, who had been the District 1 tribute in Lystra's game, had died. At his funeral, Sparkle had told the young President that he had killed her brother. As punishment, Snow had ordered his guards to kill her mother slowly. Lystra beat him to it, making it quick and painless - spiting the Capitol again. She had taken Sparkle off, scared for the child's safety, and legally adopted her.

"I won't," I promised her, though it felt horrible to lie. Because how could I win, when the Capitol (and Cletus) wanted me dead so badly?

When Momma and Poppa came in together, I lost all control I had been holding in. I cried in their arms and they held me, patting my back just like my own parents had sometimes, all those years ago. They whispered condolences to me, and when I eventually stopped crying, Momma announced, "I will start a fun for you, Estella."

I wiped my eyes. "A fund?"

"Yes," her eyes were sparkling with some kind of hope. "I will collect money here in the district, and the Capitol, and we shall sponsor you. You'll get wonderful gifts and you will -" the next words were a kind of snarl. "_You will win._" Poppa nodded in agreement.

"You would do that?" I whispered.

"Of course," they hugged me. "We're your family." That line stayed in my head long after they were gone and my visitations were over. It was still there when Lystra came to fetch me. I immediately rushed to her, crying, "Oh, Lystra, what are we going to do?"

Lystra put a finger under my chin. "Chin up," she said. "eyes proud. We can figure that out later. Right now, there are reporters outside having a field day. We're going to stop and talk to them." I made a face. "You will be the first tribute to get publicity. It will give you a big start over the rest."

I nodded, drying my eyes on my skirts and taking deep breaths. "Where is Kayton?"

"With Cletus," Lystra answered. "they won't be stopping to talk to reporters, mind you."

I was slightly stung. Lystra and Kayton wanted _me _to win. They were going to protect me over Cletus. "You'd let him die to protect me?" I asked. In truth, I couldn't help but feel bad for Cletus. He was an orphan, just like me.

Lystra's face became slightly drawn. "I don't want any of you to die," she said. "but if I had to choose, it'd be you." And, with that, we set off into the river of reporters. I smiled like I was thrilled that I was Reaped and told many what an honor it was to be going into the Games in Lystra's footsteps. "We're like sisters," I told one, and then laughed. "It's a family legacy!" I thought I did well with them, but it was so hard to see emotions on their rearranged Capitol faces.

When we reached the train, we found that Cletus had gone to his room. Emerald was still outside speaking to the cameras enthusiastically. Kayton was standing in the entryway, waiting for us. My act melted away the moment I was in the car, and Kayton hugged me gently. "Don't worry," she said. "It's de-bugged. For a while, at least." I released myself from her grip and looked around. The car was refurbished nicer than the houses in the Victor's Village. The walls were the orange color of the Games this year, a color I was finding to be harsh, which was a shame, because I rather liked pumpkins. I would never have admitted it to myself, but I was inspecting the car thoroughly for a sign of Cletus, ready to jump out and kill me. I had to remind myself several times that Cletus would only have to wait for the arena, and then it was fair game. I am safe. For now.

I looked to Kayton and Lystra. We all looked rather different, and nothing like the family we were - Lystra, with her straight and long blonde hair and blue eyes, Kayton with her bright red hair cut into a bob and rebellious green eyes, and me, small quiet, and reserved-looking with my brown skin and eyes, and naturally curly dark hair. "What are we going to do?"

Lystra glanced at Kayton. "We're going to make you win."

"But how?" I asked, "the odds are _not _in my favor."

"You'll do the same thing I did," Lystra said, with another glance at Kayton. "You'll make a big alliance and stay with them as long as possible. Momma, Poppa, and the others back home will work on raising money in the district. Emerald will get you sponsors. Kayton and I will send you the gifts and make sure you survive."

"You will survive," Kayton promised me. "It's our job to make sure of that."

_It's also your job to make sure that Cletus survives, _a voice nagged in my head, but I brushed it away. Cletus was insane. He had nothing to go back to but the asylum. I had a family - a life. I _had _to survive. Suddenly, all the tension and shock came rushing back, and I felt as though I was being crushed under a ton of rock. "I'm going to my room," I told them, trying to keep the note of despair out of my voice. "I need to be alone."

Lystra looked ready to object, but Kayton patted my arm. "It's okay, Estella. Your room is de-bugged as well." she pointed me in the right direction. "we'll come and get you for dinner."

"Try not to think about it," Lystra suggested. "Relax." I doubted that I could do that, but I nodded in agreement and headed into my room, closing the door securely behind me. I stood looking about for a while before flinging myself to the bed and crying for a bit. After that, I felt better. I took my knife out of my skirts, where I always kept it. I drove it to the hilt into the wall, then took it out. It hadn't made it to the other side. I let out a sigh. There would have been something immensely satisfying about seeing the other room. How thick _were _the walls?

I strolled around the rooms that were mine. For Capitol standards, they are small, but they still included a spacious bathroom, a bedroom, and a sitting room with large windows to show the world outside. The train vibrated beneath me as it began to move, and District 11 was flying away. My chest felt more hollow now that 11 was gone. Was this how Rayne felt about 4 all the time?

Dinner came quickly. I sat between Kayton and Lystra, with Emerald and Cletus opposite of us. No one really spoke besides Emerald, who filled the silence with endless babble about how much Cletus and I would love the Capitol, and how lucky she was to be here, and really what an honor it was, and so on. I concentrated on the endless, delicious food so that I wouldn't have to understand what she was saying. Cletus kept glancing over at me. Every time he did, his face would break into a gruesome grin. I did my best not to show my goose bumps.

Lystra lead me to her private sitting room, and Rayne followed. Emerald and Cletus weren't invited to come, and they didn't attempt to. I don't know where or even if they watched the recaps of the Reapings. But I felt safe when we did, between Kayton and Lystra, with a knife in my skirt and Cletus safely out of the way.

The Capitol anthem sounded and the seal appeared and a Capitol woman introduced the program as the recap. She smiled and commented on what an exciting day it had been. Then the screen flicked to District 1. The girl tribute was hardly on the stage before a savage-looking girl replaced her, not even glancing at the girl chosen twice. "Indigo Stormwell," she said her name is. "for my hair." Her district partner seemed gentler, but I didn't judge him yet. He was a Career, and they usually were tougher than they looked.

In 2, another girl volunteered for a small 12 year old. She also didn't seem at all attached to the younger girl. I could not suppress a shiver when I saw her smirk. She was radiant and destructive - exceedingly dangerous. "Tawny Cadell," she told the Capitol man, who was trying not to appear intimidated despite the fact that he was taller than her. Then she turned to a camera and gave it a look just as piercing as the knives I threw.

In 3, the girl begins to yell at the cameras until the Peacekeepers shut her up. Her district partner was extremely mellow compared to her. In four, a girl was chosen who looked more ... sane that the other female Careers. Her partner fits the male description of the name well. When he announces his name is Tanner, Lystra tenses and tears up.

The tributes soon began to blur together. In 5, a girl volunteered for a younger girl who looked to be her sister. In 6, a 12 year old is chosen, and not replaced. In 7, a girl wearing very old fashioned robes stepped forward, looking thrilled. In 9, the boy chosen is mute.

I watch my own Reaping feverently - the grim way I step forward. The camera finds the rest of my family and shows their faces one by one, since they know us so well. Cletus was chosen. The dread and surprise on my face shows, and, doubtlessly, the entire country is wondering why. Then, in 12, another 12 year old is chosen. She doesn't look at the cameras or any of the people, rather, at her necklace, which is a mirror rather desperately. Her partner is older, but is terrified.

Then the Capitol woman told us a bit about each tribute. The girl from 7's grandmother was a voodoo priestess and she was striving to follow in those steps. I raised in eyebrow to Kayton and Lystra, who could only shrug. District 9, Viveca Celeste's boyfriend died in the Games the past year. District 10, Harper Wesley's twin sister died in the Games 4 years ago, the year before Lystra's games, and Harper had trained to avenge her sister's death. Mine and Cletus's back story was long and extensive, and would have been quite interesting if it wasn't real, and if I hadn't already known it. The girl from 12, Naomi Slater, was in possession of the mirror necklace, which supposedly changed the appearance of those wearing it when they need it to.

Then the seal, then silence. Kayton, Lystra, and I stared at the dark screen.

From behind us, there is a slight noise. We all spun around. My hand took out my knife, and I searched for Cletus. But Cletus wasn't there. I blinked several times and saw that it was only an Avox, looking at me with sadness. In the darkness, I can just make out her bright red hair. "Rayne!" gasped Lystra. The Avox, who was Rayne in disguise, blinked and nodded, tapping the wall - _is it bugged?_

"No," Kayton answered. "No, of course not." Rayne nodded, and her attention returned to me. She spread her arms apart, signifying that she was sorry of my bad fortune and wanted to know if she could help.

I shrugged in response. "They scared me," I said, referring to the tributes. "Especially that girl from 2 - Tawny, I think it was." Rayne shrugged.

"Did you see any potential allies?" Kayton wanted to know.

I hesitated. In my mind, I was already seeing myself teaming up with the 12 year olds, keeping them safe. But how could I do that? They would have to die if I was to win. "The 12 year olds," I offered. To my surprise, all three of the women nodded.

"I'm glad you said that," Lystra said. "12 year olds often know more than you'd think. They are underestimated so often." Rayne was nodding feverently in agreement. "Any others?"

I shrugged. "A couple, but I won't know for sure until I meet them." I didn't _want _to meet them, though. I just wanted to go home.

"It's an early morning," Lystra commented. "You'd better go to sleep." I knew she wanted to be left with Kayton and Rayne to discuss strategies for this year's games, so I nodded and left the room.

When I laid in bed that night, I kept seeing the faces of the other tributes in my head, especially the 12 year olds, Tawny, and Cletus. I saw the girl from 3 yelling at the cameras again. I saw Tawny staring my down through the camera. It was a long time until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Thanks so much for all the tributes you have submitted. Laptop and I are Ecstatic! Anyways, this is really my first time writing an actual Story, wish me luck! I hope you guys enjoy the story, and I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing. So give Me Pointers :D

**Tawny's POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Goliath pounded on my door. "Tawny! Micael! Get Up! You two have a Very Busy Day Today!" Claudoris shook his head, and pointed his finger as if lecturing. "Goliath, be more gentle with them you'll stop their heart even before the games start, if you keep waking them up like that." Goliath just laughed. "Good. It'll Make them all alert."

I walked out and Yawned, looking at the biggest man I've ever seen, "And You're?"

"Goliath." Goliath responded to me, but was cut off by Michael, "He's our Mentor."

I nodded, "So shouldn't you actually mentor us?"

"Look at you, all annoying. Now, you two just go shower, change and eat. You have meetings with your stylist. We have plenty of time for training." Goliath said, as if talking to a 5 Year old, which only made Michael snicker. I glared at Michael, which shut him up and just left to shower. The showers were different than in District 2 but not that much different. It was a quick shower and I examined the orange, almost see through dress the Avox had left me, "Seriously?" I huffed, but took deep breathes, "I'm playing a Character, I'm Playing a Character."

I put the dress on and walked out to the living room, the kind-hearted Michael smiled and joked, "Look Who Can Be Feminine."

I couldn't help but laugh, but then my face went to piercing, "Oh, shut up."

I sat down for breakfast, and just pigged out. The food was delicious, I had plenty of Food in District 2 but it was strictly protein and junk. Here I could eat absolutely everything. . . except dessert. Goliath wouldn't let Michael or I have any of that.

"Are you to ready to go meet your Stylist?" Claudoris asked, flashing a bright smile.

"If I say yes, will you stop smiling?" I asked.

"That's completely rude!" Claudoris snapped.

"Whatever." I said.

Goliath clapped his hands. "So, let's get going shall we?"

Goliath and Claudoris walked Michael and I to our Stylists, but in a hall way we were separated. I was intervened by Two Petite women, who rushed to my side and laid me on a Metal Table.

"She's Pixie!" the tall one said.

"And she's Trinity!" the short one said.

"I'm Tawny." I said, just thinking about how odd these two women were. I started thinking about other stuff though. Soon I zoned out, and suddenly I was back at my Reaping.

"Welcome to the 27th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Claudoris said into the microphone, with a full teeth grin. I think I literally went blind when he smiled, his teeth were plated with dozens of diamonds that sparkled in Unison as the light struck them. My District roar in delight, mainly it was the 17 and 18 year olds since it's the matter of fact that they've been trained the most.

"Now, Before we begin. . . I have with Me. . . Straight from the our Glorious Capitol a Video reminding all of you of the Dark Days when we were all Low and Weak." Claudoris said, in a Peppy Tone and motioned towards the screen and Projector. The video started with slow and dramatic music and the destruction of District 13. I yawned and looked around making eye contact with a few 18 year olds, I gave them a one corner smirk and glared them down making all of them feel uncomfortable.

The Video ended with a Sudden, "Hope is stronger than fear." I laughed maniacally, How Cliche of the Capital.

"So shall we get started? Now ladies first are they not?" Claudoris smiled, he swirled his finger around the Glass Globe and was deciding which Slip of Paper to chose.

"Ahh, Here we go." Claudoris said, literally flashing a gigantic smile, "Our District 2 Female Tribute is Rebecca Smeernoff."

A scrawny, and extremely pale girl stepped forward, despite her effort to try and look fierce it wasn't working out for her and laughed at her humility, I saw a 17 year old about to Volunteer. Something just snapped in my head, I rushed over and pushed her down in a vicious assault, "Don't even think about it." Peacekeepers ran over to pull me away from the girl, I instantaneously shot my hand up, and in a clear, audible voice yelled, "I Volunteer!"

Claudoris smiled, this wasn't exactly anything new volunteering in Career Districts was very common. I walked on stage, strutting and waving at everyone with my signature; One Corner Smirk. "Well then what is your name My Dear?" Claudoris said as he jumped back a little and huffed his chest. He kept a distance and tried not to seem intimidated despite my size, he knew I was dangerous just by the look of it, noticing this behavior I smiled, and rolled my eyes, "Tawny Cadell. Don't worry I have that effect on people, Don't be shocked when I win the Games."

"Very well then Tawny, Let's move on to The Male Tribute!" Claudoris had somewhat of a scared and ecstatic tone. He swishes his hand around the Globe, dug deep and pulled out a slip. Slowly Claudoris opened it and read straight into the Microphone, "Our Male Tribute is Michael Metzger."

A Well Fit, for a District 2 boy, Brown Hair and Eyes boy walked on the stage. I was shorter than him by like 3 or 4 inches. Maybe even a little more than half his size.

"Go on you two, Greet and Shake hands." I stuck out my hand and crushed his, but I looked him in the eyes and winked, "Good luck."

"There you have it, Our District 2 Tributes! What an Honor, and May the Odds be ever in your Favor." Claudoris smiled. Claudoris looked over at us and made us keep our hands locked, so I loosened my grip on Michael's hand. "Looks like we are going to have fierce competition aren't we?" District 2 roared and Howled.

I bowed, and with my free hand I gave the crowd waves that shot radiation, Flirtation, and Danger. I was playing a Character for the show already. I gave every single person in the crowd, a Ice Cold, Bone Chilling Glare that hinted off my danger. I stared into the camera with Piercing eyes, eyes that would stab you in the back, everyone watching this including the Capital shivered, I just became the Biggest Threat, My eyes just as sharp as. . . Knives.

RIP!

I Gritted and Clenched my Teeth as my body was jolted with pain, "Ow!"

A Funny, and High pitch voice, maybe Pixie, giggled, "Sorry, My Dear."

"Whatever." I said, as the pain came back.

The image fuzzed and suddenly I was in a orange room, the color of the games I was guessing. My mother walked in next to my Father. My mother in tears, shook her head, "Why Tawny? W-why did you Volunteer? W-we h-have all t-the money we need! W-why'd you volunteer?" Oh how I hated that women, always underestimating me, always thinking I'm weak and useless.

"Oh, Mom you goddamn know that I can win. I'm Fierce!" I retorted heavily annoyed. Then it hit me, "You . . . You don't think I can win? You think that I can win don't you! You have been training me my whole life and you don't think I can win?"

My Father jumped unknowing that this conversation wasn't going good, "Honey, Your mother is just going to miss you while your gone."

I merely ignored my dad and stared at my mom despite my efforts I harshly said, "You'll see mom, I'll win, and I'll prove you wrong just like I always have. You won't see me as a delicate poor thing, I'll prove you wrong just watch." The peacekeepers hauled them away, and my mom shouted, "I Love -" She was cut off by the slam of the door.

"I'll Prove her Wrong," I told my self, "I'll Give the Capital the show of there lives, they'll remember me forever. I have money all I need is fame."

Before I actually got mad I stopped thinking about the Reaping and Visits, so I remembered the train ride.

Suddenly, I was on a train sitting across from Michael. Our so called 'Mentor' wherever he was, was no where to be found. I could still win this game without him. I made eye contact with Michael millions of times during the ride and each and every time I found him staring at me first.  
>Then came the small talk, "Are you excited?" Michael asked, in a fake enthusiastic tone.<p>

"Of Course I am, I get to kill 23 other people including you." I snapped, with a smile but no glare. He knew I wasn't joking because he just raised both his eyebrows in shock.

As I thought of this, I laughed. Pixie and Trinity laughed as well even though they had absolutely no idea what was going on.

RIP!

I couldn't concentrate anymore, I just couldn't. Every single time the Two Petite women, by the name of Pixie and Trinity, pulled of the bandage I got a jolt of pain. I just stopped thinking about everything that happened in a day.

Can you imagine a full body wax, and I mean full body. I felt my leg and how smooth it was. Once The waxing was finished they showered me off and dried my hair.

They didn't give me back my dress and told me to stand up. I felt so naked, well maybe because I was naked. I got goosebumps, I felt so uncomfortable I've never stood naked in front of anyone before. I tried to cover myself but they told me not to.

Pixie went to the room next door and called a tall and lean man in, he was quiet and just examined me. By the look of his face a million things ran through his mind. He was seeing what and how could I sell to the Capitol.

"I'm Tawny." I said, the man nodded, "Im Fletcher. Your Stylist." I took in that he was the stylist and the other two were just assistants. Fletcher nodded again, "Fierce. . . Yet Gorgeous. . . Nice Bone Structure. . . But is A Tad Small."

"Umm, Hello? I'm 5'5." I said.

Fletcher smiled, "Rude, and Arrogant." I smiled, he told me to put on the Dress again and so I did. Once it was on he got a Knife and stuck it through the bottom of my dress until it was just hanging there. I thought he was crazy, he could've cut me and I would've been hurt before the first day in the games.  
>Then I looked down and saw how cool the knife looked in the dress.<p>

"Now Twirl." Fletcher suggested with a smile, I did as I was told and the knife spun anyone that would've come in contact would've been cut. The Knife made a Swish noise ever time it turned, almost like it was cutting through air.

"I have the Perfect idea." Fletcher said, can I just say he hand a lot of Knives at Hand.


	5. Chapter 4

_laptop246 again! Yes, thank you, screaming crowd! We love you! *kisses* ... Sorry, just warming up for the chariots! Anyone see the movie? AMAZING, isn't it? I caught Ninnnna making some references to it in her chapter, anyone else? You're tributes are wonderful. Not to be cold-hearted or anything but I can't WAIT to begin to kill them. Let's go meet a few, shall we?_

_... Just realized that, coincidentally, Lystra, Rayne, and Kayton all have a's and y's in their names ..._

***Estella's POV***

I hesitated outside the doors leading to the chariots. Lystra's stylist - mine, now, I reminded myself - stood beside me. I looked over at his face, seeking reassurance. "Vincent..." I wished Lystra, Rayne, and Kayton were here. But Lystra and Kayton were out compaigning to get me sponsers, and Rayne was (hopefully) making her way into the Avox quarters of the Training Center, 11th floor.

"You look beautiful," Vincent reassured me, tucking a lock of my hair, finely curled, behind my ear. I knew he was right. He had made me beautiful as I could havve ever been. And, I supposed, the prep team deserved credit too. But it was Vincent who I felt giving credit too. He had, after all, designed me dress after dress at the request of Lystra. It wasn't as if he was unfamiliar with the process. He'd probably, knowing the good chances of my being Reaped, already had a dress designed.

When traveling in the chariots, we were dressed for our districts. District 11, known for our agriculture, normally ended up as pumpkins or walnuts, or something of that nature. Vincent had decided to make me different. "Let's make you shine," he had whispered to me. I thought he wanted me to win as badly as Kayton, Lystra, Rayne, and the others back home. Thinking of them brought tears into my eyes, so I shook my head and focused on my outfit. Vincent had made me a seed. Simple streaks of caramel ran down coffee browns. My skin was just light enough to make it work. The dress was simple, dark, and had the skirts for dancing. Though I doubted that I would be dancing that night, I was glad for the cormorting feel of them.

"How can I face them?" I whispered. Vincent smoothed my hair again, seeming to find doing that easier than speaking. When he finally did, his voice was soft,

"The same way the rest of them did." and he nudged me forward, towards the door that will lead me to the chariots. I knew some stylists accomponied the tributes to the carriages, but Vincent hadn't for Lystra and he didn't for me. Once I walked out, the door closed behind me, and I saw no way of returning. Gulping, I turned to face the other tributes.

They were milling about aimlessly, avoiding looking at each other. Some sat on the carriages, looking blankly at the horses. The girl from 10, dressed as the standered lean cow, was petting one of the horses's snout. It seemed to like her, and was nuzzling her hand. Others leaned against walls, stared at the others, the ceiling, anywhere. It seemed we were all still in a state of shock. Well, except for one group. The Careers stand beside the District 1 carriage, as far away from the other tributes as they could get. They are talking and laughing loudly. I listened for one moment to catch the girl from 1 saying, "...what a wonderful vacation, don't you think?" which caused loud laughter. I stopped listening but did take a moment to assess them. The ones from 1 seemed especially fit that year, the boy muscular, the girl tall and lean. The ones from 4 are quieter, but I notice the boy seems deadly. The boy from 2 looks completely out of place, but the girl from 2, Tawny, looks vicious. Her outfit has nothing to do with the masonry her district does, but she looks absolutely terrifying with knives sticking around her. She turns slightly, and upon seeing me, give a smirk with the corner of her mouth. I cannot help but flinch as though stabbed.

I turned my attention away from the Careers. I glanced across the room and met another pair of hostile eyes. Cletus. He is glancing at me with upmost superiority. The thought of standing beside him on the carriage made me fell trapped, and I did a few of the breathing excersizes that Lystra had taught me this morning. They help, and I stare firmly at the ground until I have brought myself back together.

_Allies, allies, allies, _Lystra's voice chanted in my head. I glanced up, around the tributes. I had to talk to a few. My eyes found a girl of about my age, maybe older. Her hair is long and deep red. She wore a silver tunic that sparks with electricity and made her hair look deeper. As if she can sense my watching her, she glanced up, and grey eyes met mine. I blinked and walked over to where she was slouching against the District 9 carriage.

"Estella Mason," I stuck out my hand.

The girl didn't take it, only staring at me a moment. "You live with the District 11 victor from a few years ago...Lystra Fay Gull, don't you?"

I made an effort to smile. "That's me."

"You've got an advantage over the rest of us," she said. "Everyone will want you to win." I grimanced inwardly as I thought that the Gamemakers wanted just the opposite. I was about to reply when she shook my still outstretched hand. "Viveca Celeste." Then it was my turn to gasp.

"But, aren't you the girlfriend of Romney Towner?" I don't add the next part: the boy who died in the Games from your district last year?

She closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded. "I _was._" I nod. So she and her boyfriend did something that offended the Capitol, just like Lystra and I did. Suddenly, I felt compelled to tell her about the song that got me into this mess, but I didn't. That might've only lead to more trouble, and that was the last thing I needed.

"What's District 9 like?" I asked, wanting to speak with her, but about something different.

Viveca shrugs the question off. "Like District 11, I guess." I nod, and stand there for a moment. This was becoming eceedingly awkward, so I stuck out my hand. "It was nice to meet you."

Her grey eyes met mine and she slowly took my hand. "You too." I walked back over to the door that seemed to have disappeared, and pretended to be examining it while I looked around at the other tributes. They all seemed so terrified. A good many of them were looking a me, perhaps having listened in on my conversation with Viveca. Suddenly embarrised, I resume my examination of the door.

I heard a small cough from behind me, and turned to see a smaller girl. My mind immediately identified her as one of the 12-year-olds. She was shorter than I would've thought. As she was from District 6, her stylist had tried to make her look delicate and sweet, dressing her as a petite version of the hovercrafts. Her arms were crossed and ruining the look entirely, and even had taken her hair down from some kind of braid. She stuck out her hand to me. "Lia Scott."

I took it. "Estella Mason."

She grinned. "I know." I got the feeling that this was one tribute I wouldn't want to mess with. The little devious look in her eye made me sure that she wouldn't go down without a fight, despite how others would misjudge her as young and weak. "I like your outfit," I offered.

Lia made a face. "I don't. It's absolutely horrible." I chuckled. "No, really, I swear my stylist _wants _me to look weak. And don't even get me started on the prep teams."

"Horrible, aren't they?" I agreed, feeling a bit of respect for this girl in the pit of my stomach. She was a survivor, I was sure, and that's exactly the type of person I wanted to team up with.

"Almost as bad as the Gamemakers," her tone was light, but I could tell the mood had shifted. She was testing me. I could see that much. But what reply she was waiting for I couldn't get at. So I simply shrugged and said, "Now, they're a lot you have to be careful with." I'd said the right thing. Lia's face lifted in elation.

"Too true, too true," she said. And then, "I saw you over there talking to electo-girl."

"Viveca Celeste," I informed her immediately. "Her boyfriend died in the Games last year." Lia nodded, as if saying, 'I know.' It seemed that she knew everything there was to know - I'd been the same way when I was her age, before all of this training nonsense.

"Is she looking for an alliance?" Lia wondered.

I shrugged. "Are you?"

Lia turned her attention from Viveca to me. Suddenly, I was struck by what made her appear so strong, despite her height, her young feature, the splattering of acne on her forehead, or even her slight chubbiness. It was her brown eyes, so determined, so strong. I wondered what her home life was like. Did she had to work hard to support her family? "Are you?" she wanted to know.

"Definetly," I answered immediately.

"Then I am, too," she decided. She extended her hand, no trace of doubt in her gaze. "So it's a deal?"

I took it, not hesitating either. Lystra had had a huge alliance, and she always claimed it was because of them that she won. I wanted a big one too, though I wasn't sure I was daring enough to declare us seperate from the Games, refusing to kill, as they had. "It's a deal."

"Good," Lia said. "So then, is Viveca a possibility?"

I nod. "I think so. You seen any others?"

Lia shrugged. "There's another 12-year-old," she said. "though she seems a bit ... weak." She raised her chin as she said this, daring me to aknowledge that she was also only 12.

I didn't, only saying, "Don't judge by appearences. A few years back, there was a boy, only 13, that seemed weak, but came around and won, remember? She may be more than she seems." I glanced towards the girl, wearing only a tank top and shorts, covered in coal dust, sitting in the district 12 chariot. Her token, a mirror-neckace, was held tight in her hand, and she was staring at it. I thought her to be very odd. Still, maybe there was an alliance available there...

"There's a lot that _look _like fighters," Lia told me. "But I don't know who would be willing to team up."

I nod in agreement. "Do you know all of their names?"

Lia grinned again in that devious way of hers. "Almost all. District 1," she pointed, "are Onyx and Indigo. Both volunteered. Both vicious. District 2 are Tawny and Micheal. Micheal seems weaker than Tawny. She'll kill him. District 4 are Alesana and Tanner. They seem like normal Careers - ready to rip us to pieces, but they're quieter than the others. Those are the Careers."

"They'll kill more than half the tributes," I reminded her. "They're definetly people to watch out for, don't you think? But who might be allies?"

Lia considered for a moment. "Olivia Knox, District 3, might be an idea. She's from 3, so she'll be really smart. She's kind of short, but she's got a temper."

"She's the one who yelled at the cameras on the stage, isn't she?" I chucked. "yeah, I'd say she has a temper, but that can be a good thing. Something tells me you've got one too."

Lia's grin widend. "Should we go talk to her?"

I glanced around until I find the girl, staring in apparent anger at a wall. I shook my head. "We'll talk to her later, in training. Is there anyone else?"

"Plenty," Lia reassured me. "Harper Wesley, Ivy Willows ... Asa Jocephas, from 9, Viveca's district. He's the mute boy. That ... makes him weak, doesn't it?" her eyes were on me again, and I sought out Asa in the crowds. He wasn't speaking to Viveca. They couldn't be close. Then again, if he was mute, he couldn't speak. How did he communicate?

"Quite the opposite," I told her. "It could be an act." She mumbled agreements. Peacekeepers called out for the tributes to make their way to their carriages. I nodded goodbye to Lia and headed over to my carriage. Cletus smirked at me. I ignored him, facing the doors. A Peacekeeper counted down the seconds, and the chariots burst out, one by one, to the cheering of the crowds. I smile when we're out, ignoring Cletus completely, waving and blowing kisses, trying to aquaint myself with the crowd as much as I can. I need them to remember me - to sponser me, to help me win...

The Opening Ceremonies were dull. I didn't really pay attention, just waving at the crowd and trying to keep the attention on me as much as possible. I think I managed fairly well, though a couple of Peacekeepers gave me looks for not paying attention. I didn't care. They couldn't hurt me. These people might be the difference between life and death... I blew more kisses, recieved more flowers.

And the chariots carried us off the training center, where we would spend the last few days of our lives training. We were followed by cheers all the way. I never looked back, only to the endless stream of Capitol citizens before me. And I never looked to beside me, where Cletus was still glaring death at me.


	6. Chapter 5

Nina here, or Ninnz call me whichever. Thanks for all the feed back, and thanks for loving the story. Laptop and I work hard, I just can't wait for the games. Not to sound weird but Im thinking on how to kill them in the goriest way possible ;D  
>Enjoy the chapter.<p>

*** Tawny's POV ***

I lay wide awake in bed, trying to hold back a huge smile. Today is the day, not the day of the games but the first day of training. The second closest thing I guess. I waited, and waited until I heard ponderous footsteps that seemed to be pounding towards my room. I rushed to the door, and before Goliath could pound on my door I opened it. I smirked to see Goliath standing there, giant knuckle raised a raised eyebrow. "I get the drill." I said, a smart ** smile splattered across my face.

Goliath flushed into a deep crimson color, but nodded in approval, "Eat, Shower, Change."

I nodded, pointing at Michaels door, "Pansy is still asleep."

Goliath walked over and pounded on Michaels door, until a heavy thud was heard. Obviously Michael had fallen out of bed. I laughed as the crazy-haired boy walked out. "A 'good morning' wouldn't work?"

Goliath ignored him, "Eat, Sho-"

Michael continued, "Eat, Shower, Change. I know, I know."

Claudoris smiled as he sat, "Come on now, eat."

I laughed at Michaels misfortune, apparently he wasn't as excited as me. I walked to the Mahogany covered table, whatever the Avox's were serving it was delicious. I was going in for seconds when Goliath cut me off, "You won't be served like this in the Games."

I scolded him, and said, "I'm the sure winner, have you seen my competition?"

Michael jumped in. "I have just as a chance as you."

I laughed, "Honey,"

"Don't call me Honey," he retorted.

"Fine then, Pansy. The only reason you'll live past the Bloodbath is because you're a Career." I said, firmly and with a elusive tint signaling I'd kill him myself. He just stayed quiet, but in the depths of his eye I saw he doubted himself.

"Now, you two need to learn to get along and be best friends!" Claudoris said with cheer.

Goliath shook his head, "Claudoris, they came here to kill each other not to make friends." Claudoris sighed, and just kept on eating.

Abruptly, I got up and went to shower and change. That year's training uniform was 'fitting'...like literally fitting. It was an orange outfit that hugged your skin like there was no tomorrow. It barely let me breathe, but after awhile my body adjusted to it.

Goliath walked us down, and only gave us two piece of advice. "Show off, and make sure to scare the hell out of all your opponents, okay?" Michael and I nodded, together exchanged some eye contact and walked into the center.

Atila, our head trainer, gathered all 24 of us and in a raspy deep voice explained the rules. "No, Fighting with other tributes," his eyes wandering to the guards with Tranquilizing Guns, "Also don't ignore the survivor skills. That's all I have to say."

I shrugged off everything her said, whatever. As soon as he actually let us train I immediately dashed to the weapons the girl from district 11 was there checking out the knives. I smiled as her, she shrank away but in a weird way was brave enough and strong enough to come back. I took all the knives she was looking at and headed over to the Careers.

This year the careers were split between power, and the weak. The boy from 1, Onyx, was strong by far our Alpha Male. Plus he was cute, and even though I didn't want to I instantly clicked with him. Defiantly a top 4, I'll take him with me all the way. Onyx might just be as good as me, now I may be better than him in everything but Spears. He slaughters me in that department, I mean the way he throws the spear the sparkle in his eye the muscles in his bicep expanding. I just melt and he smiles as he shows me how. More than a friend for now, but will he be a threat?

Before I can continue with my observations, he waves me over, and snickers, "Check out the Guy from 12."

I was the only one he called over, "I know what a dork. He can't even climb the ladder. Instant kill, I say first meal." He laughed in agreement.

The girl from 1, Indigo, is an apathetic ** and I gave her the hint. Indigo was the type of emotionless psychopath that everyone wanted in the games. She is bigger than me, but not scarier. I let her in on that, and almost instantly we had a horrible relationship with rude and bitter comments. Still, she's the only one who I actually talk to, besides Onyx. She'll make it fat in the games, but I don't doubt myself if I get a chance to kill her it'd be the slowest and most painful death ever. I'd incapacitate her. Why we started of like this? Well, I'm Alpha Female, something she may want. Second there's Onyx the hunk from her District only he wants me. Shes good with a bow and arrow to, now she isn't as good as Tanner but on a one on one fight that bow will keep her alive. I think she's better with a sword though. Hmm left handed so her blind spot is on the right, that'll come in handy.

Michael, from my district, is, well, such a Pansy. At first I thought he'd ditch us the first night during his shift, but then again he wouldn't make it far. I'm not saying he won't kill. I'm just saying he isn't as excited for the games to begin as much as the rest of us are. He has no chance. Despite his attitude, his height does make up for a lot. Michael is as good with an axe as a District 7 tribute. Only, he's better because he is trained. Now, he can throw the thing, but near combat is definitely his strength.

The guy from 4, Tanner, seems a bit quieter. Definitely not exactly tall as I'm only like 1 or 2 inches shorter than him but I won't under estimate him. I mean, I'm not the tallest in the bunch but I am lethal. So no idea is Tanner will or won't be. He's really toned, but that won't help against an Axe, or a Mace. I'll be sure to keep my eye on him, makes sure I don't over look him. I notice he does have his strength in Dual Swords he wield them as one. I think he's better than me in swords but that doesn't scare me.

The girl from 4, Alesana, isn't normal. I know that something is off with her. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I guess I'll find out later but I swear to God if she slows us, more importantly me, down I'll put her down myself. However I do notice that out of everyone she clicks with Michael the most, probably because they are the sanest. I mean I'm sane to, just not weak. Michael and Alesana are weak to me. Now, I haven't seen Alesana train, so I need to keep my eye on her to, maybe she's a threat. She seems to be skilled with a bow and arrow. Although I've seen better in my district, she is quite good.

After my observations of my allies, I accept that I may not be the biggest or the strongest Career, but I am the smartest and the most vicious. I'll give the Capitol a hell of a show.

I run hurdles for a while, jumping and sliding out of the way of obstacles that rise, sink and rotate. Apparently I'm a gifted sprinter. That won't help me though, unless I have to run away from a mutation though. When the stupid 12 year old girl, Naomi, from 12, appears on the course, I trip over her. I'm embarrassed as some (if not all) of the tributes laugh. I look at them like a meal and they shut up and continue to train. I turn my attention to Naomi, and I smile as she thinks I forgave her. Don't be so sure.

"Aww, Does little Naomi miss her Mommy?" I said to the little girl slowly, as of talking to a Five year old. The little girl just tried to ignore me, turning the other direction. The fury in me began to burn. I smacked the small mirror out of her scrawny small hands, and smirked as it hit the ground. The little girl stared at me in Hatred, Anger, Astonishment, but most importantly fear. I merely laughed as her eyes tried to scowl me, "Your family doesn't want you, you are a waste of money, a waste of space, a waste of life," I smiled. The girl was on the verge of tears. I looked up and saw the District 11 girl looking at me. I can tell she was mad. I kicked the 12 year olds mirror and snapped, "Fetch." The little girl ran for it.

District 11 raged at me, a handful of knives grasped in her hand. She hated me. I was the worst thing in her life. I knew it, and it only made me the oh so happier. "What are you gonna do, 11 - stab me?" I smiled, eying the guards with Tranquilizing guns, "I'm so scared."

The District 11 Girl, Estella, rolled her eyes, "The District 2 girl is scared. She needs to rely on the Guards for protection."

"I don't need to rely on anything, unlike you making a whole army so that they can die instead of you just the strategy that your mentor, Lystra, did." I snapped, as a smile crossed my face. I threw my knife at a target and it hit the Bulls eye right in the middle - something to make her scared. Estella said nothing, but she certainly didn't step down. She launched her knife hitting the bulls eye right in the middle knocking my knife down. The other careers intended to get into the encounter at this moment, but I snapped to them that she was mine.

I smiled, I grabbed the steel mace and threw it. It completely beheaded on of the Dummy's. "You may have been a big shot in District 11 but," I looked over at the other Careers, "We are everybody here."

Estella laughed. "Just watch your back in the arena. I'd hate to see a pretty face get killed, especially by me and my 'pathetic' allies."

"Good Luck with that." I gave her the sharpest and coldest look in my life, I could see the hairs on her neck shiver and her goose bumps rise. With that she left, to comfort the 12 year old.

I walk back to the careers and they all talk about how these will be the games ever. I nod in agreement and my grip strengthens on my mace. It will be the best game ever - the audience will never be bored.


	7. Chapter 6

_laptop again! Isn't Tawny a piece of work? I noticed that a lot of authors did April Fools chapters yesterday, but don't worry, I'm not going to! haha, not a bad idea for next year, though! Ninz and I have quite a bit planned now, and we add more things daily. The arena is amazing - absolutely so. Message either of us, and we'll give you a quick sneak peak! Anyway, enjoy the second day of training, coming from Estella!_

***Estella's POV***

I stood in front of the fire station again. I kept coming back, because I was having a hard time starting fires without matches. Naomi, beside me, was a whiz at it. I smiled as she lit a flame with wet and collapsing wood. Of course, District 12 and coal. I wondered how much experience she has had with fires. As the instructor praised her, she blushes and fingered with that odd necklace of hers - the mirror polished and clean. Seeing it reminded me of yesterday when Tawny, the girl from 2, had begun to beat up on Naomi. That had made me very angry, and I had left Lia and Viveca at the roots station to confront her. Naomi was just a kid, really, and quite sweet. I was glad to have her in the alliance now.

The instructor's attention turned to me. "You aren't doing too bad, really. I've seen much worse. Just..." his eyes twinkled with laughter, "try to get some matches if you can." I lowered my eyes, embarrassed at this mediocre skill of mine. Viveca gets up and cracks her knuckles. She was still fairly quiet around me, joining me and Lia without comment at first, but she had warmed up those past training days to me. "Where to next?" she asked.

Lia's big eyes scanned the room. "What about knots?" We all muttered agreements and walked towards the station. I quickly see why Lia wanted to come over to this station. Two girls that Lia mentioned to be potential allies, Harper Wesley, and Ivy Willows are there. We sit down around them. The girls glance at us briefly, though they didn't appear too intimidated. Viveca, Lia, and I did well at this station. Naomi's weren't too bad, but didn't hold well. Eventually, she grew tired of the station, and curled up on the chair, moving her mirror necklace about to catch the light. I noticed that Ivy's are pretty good, somewhere between Viveca's and Naomi's. Harper's were amazing, and the instructor didn't even both instructing her. He moved over to me from where he was discussing with Viveca and pronounced me a master. I tell him about how we tie knots all the time in the fields, especially the orchards. He smiles and says that knots can be useful in the arena. Then he moves to instruct Ivy.

I watch Ivy and Harper closely. They didn't appear to be in an alliance, barely looking at each other. Would they get along well if I asked them both into the alliance? For some reason, this made me think of Tawny's comment yesterday: "building up an alliance to die for you."... Tawny was wrong, though. I would defend them with my life and ask nothing more of them for me. Right?

When we were done with the knots, Ivy hurried away from the station over to the spears. I followed her with me eyes, and Viveca gave me a pointed look. I glanced at Harper to see that she had moved opposite to us and was standing with her arms crossed. "Listen, 11," she said, and I realized with a shock that she thought I was heading the alliance. "I know why you're following me. And I'll join your alliance, so long as you don't let scum like _that," _she nodded in the direction Ivy disappeared, "in."

I was shocked. "First of all," I said. "I'm not the leader here. We're all equal." Harper's face looked disbelieving for a moment, but quickly covered up into indifference again. "And also, we're not going to be picky about who we let in. Anyone can if they want, and we're not going to force anyone to either." I glanced at Viveca for backup. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. "Estella's right." It wasn't exactly the support I was hoping for, but then again, Viveca was a woman of few words.

Lia stepped forward, her big eyes fixed on Harper. "Why do you care so much about Ivy Willows anyway?"

Harper made a little noise in the back of her throat, and took a threatening stance. "Listen, kid," I wondered if she put 'listen' before insults often. "you don't know the first thing about all those horrors from 5. I've trained for years to be able to assure that they die."

Lia's mouth was open to reply, but I was before her in an instant. "You're not the only one that's trained here," I said in a low voice. Viveca stepped forward as well, but looked a bit confused as to what to do. Lia pushed me out of the way, saying, "Wait, Estella." and she glanced at Harper for a moment, with something like pity on her 12-year-old features. "Didn't a tribute from 6 kill your twin sister in the Games?"

Harper's eyes bugged out for a moment before she glanced away with a quiet "yes." I couldn't help but stare a moment. So Harper was another one of those tributes that were still paying for some wrong done to them before hand. Did Harper know of this wrong, I wondered, should I ask? But I kept my mouth shut, thinking of how I would respond if she or Viveca were to ask me that.

"Ivy isn't that tribute, you know," Viveca's voice was quiet and slow, calculating. "She probably never even knew them."

Harper's gaze remains tightly on the floor, and her voice is weak. "I have to get my revenge somehow. It's what I've been training for." Feeling a bit of pity in my stomach for her, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Get it on the Capitol, then. They're the reason we're here." Harper withdrew as though bitten, and stared at me a moment. Then she nodded slowly.

"So," Lia stuck her hand out to Harper. "since Estella's not our leader, I think I'll be. Can we welcome you into the alliance?" Harper actually cracked a smile as she shook Lia's hand. She turned away quickly, and inquired as to where we were going next.

"Axes?" suggests Viveca, and since no one objects, we all head to the station. There's no one else there but the girl from District 7, the one I remember whose grandmother is a voodoo priestess. Thinking that this could be interesting, I walked up to her and stuck out my hand. "Hi. I'm Estella Mason." The girl looked up at me - I say 'up' because she was hunched over with her long black hair over her face. She looked old and run down, but I could still see a trace of beauty on her face. "Lucia Laveau." her voice was rather pretty, too. She let out a sort of laugh as she took my hand, meeting my eyes. I tried not to shiver as she said, "Ah, you'll be a fun one."

My face creased. "What do you mean?"

She drew me closer, and I tried not to gag at the scent - what was it? Death? "The spirits are hungry," she whispered to me. "they are looking for a meal. And I will give it to them!" she laughed again, still gripping my hand. "They like the smell of your blood."

"Th-they do?" I was trying to struggle away, but she had quite the grip. I sensed the Peacekeepers watching us carefully, their tranquilizer guns gripped tightly in their hands.

"Yes," Lucia laughed as if hearing some unsaid joke, "they want to drink you're life's blood so badly right now, but they cannot until we reach the arena. And when we do, I will be so kind as to deliver, and they shall be ever-so thankful to me!" She leaned forward and actually kissed my cheek, her teeth grazing over the skin. "Mmmmmm," she whispered before drawing away and leaving the station without a backward glance.

Harper was giving me a weird look. "What was that about?"

"That was Lucia Laceau," Lia said quickly. "her grandmother's a voodoo priestess back in District 7, and Lucia's learning to follow in her footsteps..." she trailed off, looking at me. "What'd she say?"

"She said that..." my voice was shaky, but I quickly steadied it. "that the spirits wanted to taste my blood, and she wanted to deliver it." This was met by momentary silence, broken by Naomi's quiet shriek as she ran to grip my leg tightly (yes, she was that small). Harper's voice was dark. "She's insane." and Viveca laughed - actually laughed. "No kidding!" she cried.

"I say we avoid ... Lucia, isn't it?" Harper announced, and I agreed fervently. Then we turned by unspoken agreement to the instructor, who began to pass out axes.

Naomi was miserable in this as well, and soon retreated yet again to her mirror, turning it to catch the light. I caught myself gazing at her for long periods of time, wondering what it was about the mirror that was so special before I remembered. "Lia!" she turned from where she just threw an axe (it landed feet from the target). "Didn't they mention Naomi's necklace in the recap of the Reapings?"

Lia considers, then nods. Did this girl forget _anything? _"Yes. They said that she was in possession of the Mirror Necklace, which can change the beholder's appearance, but once and only once...but somehow it wears off, I think. Maybe twice - once to, once back?"

I shrugged. It didn't really matter. I turned my gaze back to Naomi. She was gazing at the mirror with a kind of reverence I hadn't seen on her face in any other occasion. "Do you think she really believes it works?"

"Who's to say it doesn't?" Lia asked. I was about to protest when she added, "If voodoo-girl can control spirits that want to drink your blood, I don't see why Naomi can't have a necklace that can change her appearance." I was about to reply when the instructor came down on us like the crows do sometimes in the fields, and handed us new axes.

We found that none of us could really wield the axes, but I could manage if they were smaller, like knives, but then they were more like hatchets, and the instructor said that those weren't often in the Games. We moved on to the water station. The instructor gave us a little instrument and several jars of water apiece, and told us to find the pure water. Once we figured out how to use the instrument, we did fairly well, though it took time to determine. Naomi seemed particularly adept at this station compared to the others, though I don't know how she'd know this - there aren't a lot of streams in District 12. She also already knows the purification techniques.

I asked Harper about her district partner. "Who, Patric?" she asked. "no, he's useless. He'll die at the Bloodbath for sure." her eyes didn't show emotion as she said even this sentence.

"What about you, Viveca? You're partner's Asa, right? He's mute, isn't he?" I asked.

Viveca turned to me, and I was struck again at the wild contast between her hair and her skin. "Right, Asa. I don't think he wants to team up, though. I mean, it's kind of hard to understand him. He motions and stuff, but I don't always get it. He teamed up with the boy from 3, and they can communicate by using their hands or something," she shrugged. "whenever I approach them when they're together, the boy from 3 (Torka, I think it is), gets really hostile."

I thought that this was the most Viveca had ever said to me. "Right. Okay," but secretly I was disappointed. Asa would've been a fun tribute to get to know, even if he had to die for me to live. So I turned to Lia. "Who else were you thinking?"

Lia turned scarlet. "All the boys this year are too stuck up to make alliances - I've picked up on that. Well, I guess Asa and Torka are different, but they don't want to team up with us, do they? There were a few other girls, though... Olivia Knox, Zola Ravon, or..." she glances quickly at Harper. "Ivy Willows."

"Where's Zola?" Harper asked, ignoring Ivy's name completely. Lia pointed to an attractive girl with curly brown hair. She was hanging on another boy and acting absolutely ridiculous, flirting head over heels with him. As we headed over to speak with them, I glanced around and realized that I hadn't seen Cletus in awhile. I gulped, suddenly nervous.

Zola and the boy turned as we approached. The boy, whom I can now identify as being from District 5, smirks at us, while Zola hangs on him and does the same. When I stuck my hand out, I knew it was already a lost cause. "Hi, I'm Estella Mason." The boy laughed and smacked my hand out of the way. "and I'm Demetri Wiren, not that it's any of your business."

Zola laughed loudly, giving Demetri a peck on the cheek. His eyes got a little wider, and he waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her giggle more. I was thoroughly disgusted. Didn't Demetri see that Zola was using him? Or was he really that blind? I tried again. "We were wondering if you wanted to join our alliance."

Demetri and Zola looked at each other a burst out laughing. "Why would _we _want _you_?" Zola shrieked in laughter. Demetri gazed at her in wonder, as if admiring her beauty. "Please. Just go away, pathetics." I glanced at the others, who looked like they wanted out of there just as much as I did. We withdrew silently, and Lia motioned us to berries station, where a girl almost as short as Naomi with short orange-ish hair sat. I remembered her to be the one that went crazy on the stage and Peacekeepers had to escort out. I also noticed that the Peacekeepers were keeping a careful eye on her. She turned as we approached, like she knew we were going to, and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Lia said, and our greetings were echoes of hers. "Olivia, right?"

Olivia nodded, glancing at us up and down. "Yeah, but I'm afraid I don't know your names." I noticed that she had freckles, which was unusual for District 3, since they spent most of their time inside. I took this to mean that she has been outside a fair amount. Her expression reminds me of the angry face on the stage, and on the chariots, though she does appear friendlier now.

"I'm Lia Scott, and this is Estella Mason, Viveca Celeste, Harper Wesley, and Naomi Slater," Lia said, rapid speed. Olivia took a moment to comprehend that, looking us over, before smiling. "It's nice to meet you." We all went forward to shake her hand. Naomi even took her attention from the mirror necklace for a moment to do so.

"So," Olivia said. "I'm guessing you came over here for the berries and the pleasure of my company?" I chuckled. This girl had spunk, and humor. I liked that.

"Actually," I said. "we were wondering if you wanted to join our alliance."

Olivia's eyes seemed interested. "I see." she glanced us over again, up and down, sizing us up. Finally, she said, "Sure. But there's one thing. My district partner, Torka Reed, has teamed up with Asa Jocephas, the mute boy, from your," she indicated Viveca, "district. I don't want either of them in any alliance of mine."

"What'd they do?" Lia, always curious, asked.

Olivia's eyes looked like fire. "Torka called me a rich kid. And that," her threatening look was back upon us. "is something I will absolutely _never _tolerate." Not really sure how to respond, we all nodded and assured her that they weren't interested in joining. Olivia smiled at that, her pleasant demeanor back. "Great. Then, I suppose, it's a deal." We all shook on it and turned to the berries.

I noticed that Olivia did okay with this, and seemed to learn quickly. Naomi and Harper did well, too, but this is my area of expertise, besides the knives, which Lystra told me to wait to use. "You don't grow poisonous berries in 11, do you?" Harper checked. I laughed. "No, but we do have to sort out any that try and grow - these things are like weeds." The instructor seems particularly impressed by this comment, and soon we are chatting away about weeds and some that are poisonous, and others that are edible.

"Do you ever eat weeds?" she wants to know. I nod, "but only when things get bad."

When we were done with the berries, it was time for lunch. We all grabbed trays and piled food onto our plates. I was vaguely reminded of lunch at school, which we were given if we worked enough hours at the fields. Only, here, we can have as much as we want, and the food is simply much more delicious. I piled up my plate - why not? Might as well enjoy what you can while you can.

We find our own table, which isn't at all difficult, because there is enough tables for each tribute to have their own. For a time, we eat in silence, listening to the jostling noise coming from the Career tribute, and the silence from everywhere else. I glance up at the Career table to and meet Tawny's eyes. She gestures to the alliance around me, purposefully reminding me of her comments from yesterday. This makes my face burn with rage. I can hear her laugh as she returns to her food and the pack.

I look around a bit more and spot Cletus getting food. He motions to me and my neck. _You're dead. _I don't comment upon this, only watch as he goes to join the Careers. They greet him with loud calls and laughs, and he sits amongst them. Tawny and Cletus both glance at me and snicker, and then she whispers something to him that makes him laugh.

"So..." Olivia has followed my gaze. "Cletus has joined the Career pack, eh?"

I shrug, trying my best to look indifferent. "I guess."

Harper eyed me carefully. "Look, Estella, we all saw the recap of the Reapings. We know what's going on between you." I sighed, because I didn't want to talk about it, but I had no choice, really. "So... he wants to kill you, right?" The best I can do is nod.

"So he joined the Career pack," Lia sucked in a breath. "This is not good." Naomi let out a little squeal and sat a bit closer to me.

"Tawny already wanted me dead," I pointed out, "since I saved Naomi. This is just... an addition."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. She was starting to look a bit angry again. "But now they'll work together. Estella, this is not good. At all. By making yourself a target, you've made us all -" she broke off, looking over my shoulder. "Watch out. Tribute approaching." We all turned to see Ivy Willows, her long dark hair in a ponytail now, and her chocolate brown eyes curious. I saw Harper tense automatically, but I turned and gave her a look. She reluctantly returned to her food.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ivy Willows," she stuck her hand out to us in general, and Olivia, who was closet, took it and introduced us all. Ivy smiled nervously. I studied her. I guessed that she had a bit of social anxiety, but was otherwise pretty independent. "So..." she said. "I heard that you were making an alliance, and I was wondering if...I could join."

I quickly glanced around. The others were looking at Ivy very openly, acceptingly, with the exception of Naomi and Harper. Naomi was still playing with the mirror necklace, watching the way it reflected the light and staring at her reflection. Harper was studiously ignoring the world and was concentrated on the meal as if it were her last.

"Sure," Lia agreed immediately, shaking Ivy's hand and leading her to the empty seat behind her. "Welcome to the alliance." I smiled and welcomed her like the others did, and we began an immediate conversation detailing our strengths, but not so much our weaknesses. I learned that Olivia could kind of use a knife, but not for throwing, like me. She stabbed. Ivy couldn't really use any weapons, but knew a lot about being outdoors, and confessed to loving nature. Harper and Lia could throw knives and hatchets, like me, but not with the same accuracy. Viveca could also use a knife, but her real weapon was her cleverness. Naomi didn't offer anything. As far as we knew, her only talents were staring a fire and purifying water - useful things, but not life-saving under most circumstances. I noticed that Harper carefully avoided Ivy and any conversation about her.

After lunch, I couldn't stand staying away from the knives anymore; especially now that I knew my allies were skilled with them too. We'd have to get a boatload of them in the arena... I tried to teach Naomi to stab the dummies, but she was so terrified, I gave up. Olivia was good at stabbing the still dummies, but the moving ones tended to pick her off with their longer range weapons before she could stab them. The instructor told her that she should be careful of attacking if her enemy knew she was there. "Sleeping might be the best way to pick them off," he informed her, and I turned away, sickened.

Viveca did worse - she would waste most of her knives by missing the target. Lia and Harper managed pretty well - they could hit the target 4 out of 10 times. These still weren't preferable odds, but they were better. Ivy hit the target only once, on the edge, the whole time we were at the station, and looked just as surprised as the rest of us.

I really stole the show from them. The instructor dismissed the still targets immediately and got out the moving ones that had minds of their own and moved about randomly. I hit 9 of 10. The last missed by only an inch, and 6 of them were death blows. The instructor applauded my efforts, and I noticed that the Gamemakers were looking on with interest. I also caught Tawny, Cletus, and the boy from 1 looking at me in apparent surprise. Cletus looked more grim than anything else. I can them a smirk that Tawny would've been proud of and turned to smile at the Viveca, who I was trying to instruct. "Now, let's try that again."


	8. Chapter 7

"Your sure about this?" Onyx said to me, in a charming way trying to talk me out of it.

"I'm positive." I said with a confident smile, and a smirk forming, "It'll get me sponsors." And a sure win I thought to myself.

"How is bombing the training session with the Game makers going to get you sponsors?" Onyx asked, he dropped the charming tone and now spoke with authority like he was interrogating me.

"Just Trust Me." I smiled as I stared him down.

"I want to, but I don't want you dying in the bloodbath!" Onyx said, "I won't let you go through with it."

"Onyx," I smiled he really did care, "I won't die in the bloodbath and I will go through with this. It's the right thing to do even if no one thinks so."

"How is that the right thing to do?" Onyx asked.

"Come on think about it, I bomb the Training Session and The District 11 girls army thinks I'm breaking." I said.

"Okay, Im still with you but I don't see how-" Onyx said when I cut him off in mid sentence.

"So, that gives them hope and hope is just as dangerous as it is important." I said, "They may think they have a chance of winning and when they are brave enough and try to kill us careers we'll kill them."

"I get it, but how does it get us, you sponsors?" Onyx asked.

"Your so cute when your stupid." I smiled, he smirked, "How would it look when the weak and runt District 2 girl from the Careers is a ruthless killer?"

". . . . That's smart." Onyx admitted, "How did you think of it?"

I just smirked, a devilish smirk, that would've scare the District 11 girls army. I just put a finger up to my lip, signaling for him to shut up. I knew that Goliath wouldn't approve of what I was about to do but I knew that it was the right thing to do. It would ensure I win, I mean I like Onyx even more now just to rub it in the District 1 girls face but I still want to win.

The careers had discussed what we were going to do in there with the game makers. We had to make sure not to bore them especially with one of the careers being in District 11. Let me say this so not my idea, if it were up to me of kill that stupid little runt the first minute in the games. But no, Indigo thinks we should keep him because he can lead us to Estella, and can play a key point in taking down her army. What does she know? I'd kill her to. But I need allies to try and kill Estella so I'd have to make sure Indigo, goes far. I make no promises though.

Anyways Onyx said that he would show off Strength, Spears and Swords. I think it's a good match since he ensures his compatibility with Hand to Hand, Close and far combat. He'd be a full package to the game makers. However he's only showing off combat no surviving skills, I didn't let him know though. As much as I like him I still want to win this Game. So despite him being my ally, and more than a friend I need to leave him weak spots.

Indigo, is going to show off her Sword skills. Yeah, she has her Bow and Arrow but she isnt as good as Alesana. So Indigo took the hint i gave her, for once she actually listened, but she's going to focus on Swords. Bow and Arrows is just going to be her side show. Since she's just okay with Bow and Arrows the game makers aren't going to add points to her score. She can take on Onyx from close, but not anyone from far, well maybe a non career she can. Again, she didn't pay attention to survivor skills so dehydration may weaken her. Still as much as I hate her, I'll take care of her. She's the only girl career that relates to me. The other career girl, from District 4 is awfully quiet, and sympathetic. Her quietness drives me insane so I can't relate to her.

Me, I'm purposely bombing the session. I didn't tell anyone though, just Onyx because I trust him. In there I'll show off my Mace Skills and Strength, as well as my knife skills. What I'm going to do though is miss all my knife throws and I'm going to show survivor skills. But when I reach the berry sections I'm going to barf in the middle of the platform. I just want to seem like the weakest career. I know Indigo and Estella are going to get a kick out of it, but it's worth it for future events in the games.

Michael is going to be the runt of the career males but I'm purposely going to get a lower score than him. I feel horrible about this but still it's something that must be done. Anyways as much as he gets on my nerves I got to admit the boy is good with Axes. Like so good like District 7 good. I know his score won't be unbearably low but for a career I think his score will be considered low. I mean he certainly is strong bit he's to nice and empathetic. He'd never kill as many tributes in the blood bath as any other career will. Still, careers need Allies and we are from the same district so I won't be the one to kill him at least I hope not if I have to I will.

Alesana I just can't put my finger on it. Something's off with her, but I can't tell what it is. I think it's a disease, a physical disease but still I can't tell for sure. I'm going to need an inside scoop for her because shes so quiet. Alesana hasn't given any tells or weaknesses for me to feed on. Anyways I told her to show off her Bow and Arrow skills, she never misses. In fact I encourage her to focus on Bow and Arrows. Why? Well she may be as good as far combat as I am, but that makes her a total loss when it comes to close combat so that's how I'd stop her. I also told Alesana to show off her Fire making skills, truth is I think she's the only career that can make a fire I don't really know though. I don't know how to make one so I'm nicest to her.

Tanner, reminds me of a ninja. He is quiet and deadly. Despite his nature of peace, and quiet I do like the guy. Not to the point where I'd friend him but to the point where I'd tolerate him. He didn't ask for advice or anything, which I found pretty shocking. All he told me was that he was going to use dual swords, I found that pretty pathetic and smart at the same time. Smart, well he's the only one in the games using them so the game maker will rank him high on that. Pathetic, because he's the only one using them so there is no say for sure whether or not there will be Dual Swords, or maces in my case, in the games.

Last but not least is Cletus, he is completely insane. I mean the bit makes me look like a sane angel. He has his eyes set on killing Estella then he doesn't care what happens to him. My use for him is a decoy, he tries to kill Estella she's distracted and I kill her from behind. Seems like it'd work and make Cletus angry to so it'd be a double win for me. Anyways all he uses is knives so as bored as the game makers are with Knives they'll tolerate one more. I told him to get there attention in any way possible, whether it's actually scoring a hit, assaulting, talking to them, just get there attention. That's all that I told him. Will it help? Who knows. Do I care? Not really.

Once the game makers called me in my plan went just as planned. First I rushed over to theaters grabbing the biggest one they have swinging it, and throwing it at the dummies. I trashed all the dummies in the room and the game makers smiled and applauded. Then the applause began to fade and the smiles fade when I get to the knives section. I threw one and missed by a mile, the second I missed by an inch, the third I scored but it wasn't a death blow. They were not exactly impressed, on the outside I looked crushed and devastated. On the inside I smiled, just as I planned. Then I went to the edible plant section, I examined all the berries and ate one. Before I could actually swallow it the poison kicked in and I vomited all over the floor. The game makers used all there might to not barf, and laughed. A guard came in and healed me and I left the room. Once out the door I laughed and smiled, yes! It worked.

I went back to my room on the second floor the elevator was long and awkward. Finally Goliath asked me, "How'd it go?"

"Good." I smiled sitting on the couch.

The rest of the day was meaningless but as night approached so did the scores. The TV host, looking as weird as ever announced;

From District 1;

Indigo Stormwell - 10  
>Onyx Remington - 11<p>

From District 2;

Tawny Cadell - 7  
>Micheal Metzger - 8<p>

From District 3;

Olivia Knox - 5  
>Torka Reed - 6<p>

From District 4;

Alesana Roma - 8  
>Tanner Wyatt - 9<p>

From District 5;

Ivy Willows - 7  
>Dimetri Wiren - 10<p>

From District 6;

Lia Scott - 9  
>John Locke - 3<p>

From District 7;

Lucia Laveau - 11  
>Rob Johnson - 2<p>

From District 8;

Zola Ravon - 2  
>Bloodbath - 4<p>

From District 9;

Viveca Celeste - 9  
>Asa Jocephas - 9<p>

From District 10;

Harper Wesley - 9  
>Bloodbath - 4<p>

From District 11;

Estella Mason - 11  
>Cletus Rempburg - 12<p>

From District 12;

Naomi Slater - 2  
>Steven Ramon - 5<p>

I don't know how Alesana managed to get an 8, but it might've been the Bow and Arrow. As for the blind kid, Asa the game makers must've made a mistake because the only thing he'll be good at is falling obviously a blood bath. Career scores are high except mine, I'll give it time before Goliath notices he was asleep. Everyone will congratulate me but Goliath will be extremely angry off. Just hope he doesn't find out soon. I fall asleep that night with a million things in my head, but all I know is that I have set up my wins.


	9. Chapter 8

_Laptop again! Just thought to mention this, but for Resistance peeps, Ninnnna is the creator of Elvatorix. I'm sure you hate Elvatorix and Tawny equally, right? 'Cause they both came from Ninnnna!_

_All right, here's the thing. We feel like you are getting the feel of the fic now and can begin to introduce you to other tributes without confusing you too badly. So, I'm taking this one from Naomi Slater's POV. Actually, I'm taking the next two, and then Ninnnna the two after that. So, everyone, Naomi Slater!_

***Naomi Slater's POV***

I curled up on the couch beside my mentor, Trey, and district partner, Steven. I was twisting the Mirror Necklace in my hand idly, watching it reflect the light. Trey and Steven ignored me, focused on the television as the scores popped up. They both groaned as the tributes from District 1 get high scores, though my sister, Nadin, told me that the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 always got high scores. I gathered from their conversation that the scary girl from District 2, the one that scared me on the running station, scored low, as well as the tributes from 4.

Trey mentioned briefly that my alliance scored well, but I didn't respond, prefering to play with my necklace and feign ignorance. I was actually very intellegent, but found after being reaped that the best way to control myself was to ignore my surroundings. I did, however, look up when Steven's name was announced. He got a five, which was admirable for District 12. I got closer to standerd - a two. Trey congratulated Steven, but didn't even speak to me. I wasn't surprised. Why grow close to the twelve year old who will be dead before a week is out?

I tried to tell him about the Mirror Necklace and the advantage it will give me. I tried to tell him the story my mother had always told me. "Naomi," she'd whisper to me. "You are part of a famous line of women. We have passed our Mirror Necklace from girl to girl, and we can change ourselves with it." How I'd always wanted to try then and there! But Mother had always stressed that it would work once and only once; once to the new appearence, then once back. No do-overs. Natin had used her change when she was young, and couldn't even remember it. She thought the Mirror Necklace was coal dust. I didn't, but Trey obviously agreed with Natin.

"Naomi," he said. "That's a great story and all, but it can't be true. It just doesn't ... make sense." and he couldn't be persuaded otherwise.

Once the scores are given, Trey and Steven withdraw to the table to discuss stratagies. I stayed still for a moment, glancing to where the stylists were discussing last-minute adjustments to the interview outfits. Our guide, Uri, was looking at me and appeared to be thinking about coming over. As I tended to ignore as many Capitol people as possible, I quickly stood and left the room, clicking the button on the elevator that was labeled, 'Roof.'

It wasn't hard to find Estella, Ivy, Harper, Viveca, Lia, and Olivia. We had agreed on a place to meet before entering the room with the Gamemakers. They were all sitting grimly upon the ground, apparently having finally lost the energy to stand up. I sat down beside Estella gratefully. I had lost the will to stand long ago.

A moment of silence passed before Ivy broke it. "We did pretty well, didn't we?" There was a small murmur of agreement that I didn't contribute to. By far, I had the lowest score. Even Lia, the other twelve year old, did better than me. Much better.

"Mostly sevens and nines," Viveca agreed. I remembered that she had a nine herself. Her eyes flickered involuntarily to me, and I knew that she was thinking of my two. They all were, doubtlessly, though none of their eyes moved to me.

"And Estella had an eleven," Lia grinned at Estella with pride in her eyes. "That ought to scare Tawny's little seven!"

Ivy chuckled. "Wonder how she feels to have been beaten out by a twelve year old, eh, Lia?" Lia's grin widened, a twinkle of pride entering her eyes. I couldn't help but feel disgusted. How could she play to the Gamemaker's rules so easily? Did she realize that she was becoming a pawn of the Games so quickly?

"But Cletus," Estella's voice was heavy. "got a twelve. The only twelve. And he's with the Careers." She glanced around at us all, her eyes lingering on me. "I'm sorry. He's going to go after us." Condolences were murmured, but Harper didn't bother, only glancing over at Ivy before quickly away again.

Olivia announced, "Cletus and the other Careers should think twice about messing with us in the arena," her grin was savage. I surpressed a shudder and returned to the Mirror Necklace. I gaze at my young appearence in the mirror, imagining it changing; thining and wrinkling; fattening and developing folds. I know that it would if I willed it to. But I will wait until the Games to do so, to win, to go home safe.

I tried to tell the Gamemakers about the Mirror Necklace, too, but they listened as much as Trey and Nadin did. In fact, they were worse. Instead of recieving my testimony with pity, they scorned me. They laughed in my face and told me to leave unless I had something of value to show them. I guessed they must've been forced to consider my words, which earned me a two. Better than the one I was convinced I would recieve.

"So," Harper was all seriousness, as usual. "does anyone know what their angles are for the interviews?" Mumbles spread throughout the group, and it was a moment before Estella spoke up.

"I'm sure most of you don't know, but I (as you have surely suspected) have trained with Lystra ever since she won her Games. We've already decided my angle." Estella waited, as though expecting comment, but was not granted any. "I'm going with the charming sort of family girl. Playing up to my relationship with Lystra, and that stuff."

Olivia nodded. "That's smart, and all. I mean, we all saw the footage of you and her and ... everyone else." Ivy nodded firmly in agreement.

"Anyone else have any idea?" Harper wanted to know.

A pause. Then, Lia proclaimed, "Well, I'm guessing that I'll be playing the tough-little-girl look, you know, not what I seem and all that." Viveca chuckled and agreed that Lia wasn't.

"I'll be playing helpless," I sighed. Six pairs of eyes snapped onto me in surprise. "My trainer, Trey, favors my district partner, Steven. He'll spend the most time on him - even in the arena." There was a brief silence of shock. Did they consider my mute and stupid just because I was young and not a hurrying fool like Lia?

Estella made a noise of agreement to my statement and I shot her a look of gratitude. "So," Ivy ventured. "Steven isn't a good ally choice, either?"

I laughed slightly, "Not in the slightest."

"I'll play tough, hostile, and superior, probably," Harper admitted. "Though the Careers normally steal most of the spotlight for those catagories."

Olivia hesitated. "I'll be the first of us to go up. Shall I reveal our little alliance?"

"Little?" Lia cracked a smile. "Honestly, Naomi and I are the only little parts of it." her eyes darted over to mine, not sure how I would react to the joke. I smile slightly in reply, my hand grabbing instinctively at my necklace, like it did so often recently. Laughter cackled around me, making the Mirror sparkle with mirth.

"Yeah, you can introduce us," Harper agreed. "and we can elaborate."

Viveca's eyebrows furrowed. "Or," she suggested slowly. "We can play mysterious and not really give a lot away. My angle will probably be mysterious. My stylist likes my hair around my eyes..."

Estella suddenly stamped her foot in frusteration. I flinched at the sudden sound. "This would be so much easier if we just knew all of our angles!" she complained. Her face was looking sort of desperate. "So ... I'm playing up to Lystra, Viveca's mysterious, Lia's tough-little-girl, Naomi's delicate, and Harper's hostile."

"Smart?" Olivia offered for herself. "I could play off my brains pretty easily, I think ... it's what most of our tributes do."

"How about a little bit of cunning, too?" Lia suggested, looking Olivia up and down. "You could manage that, I think. And it's not far from the truth, is it?" Olivia turned pink but did not respond.

Everyone glanced towards Ivy, who hadn't offered anything. She sighed slightly, tucking a brown lock behind her ear. "Um ... likable? Smart? I don't really know. Maybe a little bit of both." Everyone was looking at Estella, including me. She knew the most about the Games, having trained for them. We were waiting for instruction.

"Everyone's trainers are going to hate me," she announced, "but I _think _I know what we should do. You can decide whether to listen to your mentors or me, but here's what I think works. Olivia, you to smart and cunning, but mention us if Ceaser asks, or at the very end, so there's still a lot of ground to cover for the rest of us.

"Ivy, Ceaser will definately ask you about us, probably first off. Tell him a little, but play back to the strengths that you learned in the training center, okay? Play likable, if your mentor wants you to. Lia, tell him about your memory, how quickly you learn, and make sure he understands your not out of the competition. Viveca, play mysterious. Don't tell him much about us or your skills. Hint all you like, but be sure that the audience will wonder.

"Harper, you'll do just fine with the hostile look. Boast about us. Make it obvious that you're exaggerating. Say Lia knows everything in the world, that Viveca can disappear..."

"And that you can hit the target every time," Ivy said with a smile.

Estella turned red again. "Exactly. Exaggerate. Especially on yourself and your never-ending abilities."

Even Harper could not resist smiling. "Alright. Shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll play up to Lystra's alliance in her Game, and how it worked for them, considering it produced the winner. And I'll make sure they know that I'm a threat." Then Estella turned to me. "Naomi, you said your mentor will have you play helpless and weak?"

I nodded, glancing around. Harper's face clearly stated that she thinks it isn't far from the truth. My look turned venomous when I saw this, and she quickly looked away, appearing suprirsed.

"Tell Viola about the Mirror Necklace," Estella instructed me, taking me by surprise. "Make her believe it. She _is _a Capitol citizin, after all. It can't be too hard. Oh, and mention your tricks with fire."

I blinked slowly at Estella, disbelieving. Someone finally mentioned my Mirror Necklace without scorn! Was it possible that she believes in it? No, it didn't matter. She was telling me to do what I already wanted to. My face broke into a grin. "No problem. No problem at all."

Estella smiled back at me, then ran her fingers through her dark hair. "All right. I think we're good. There's no more we can do, right?" We all shook our heads. I thought I saw Harper glance at Ivy again, with hatred written across her features. However, Ivy was focused on Estella like everyone else, and I thought I was the only one who saw. I gripped my Mirror Necklace tight, hoping never to see that expression towards me. But with Harper, who knew what to expect?

We all looked at each other for a moment, then melted into the shadows, back to our seperate floors, back to the false safety of our warm beds.


	10. Chapter 9

_Laptop here. Prepare yourself for the interviews. For those of you who submitted tributes, you get to hear from them today! YAY! But that also means that it's really, really, really long, and that's why it took me forever to bring it out. Also, there was a little bit of confusing factors, mixing up tributes, and the like. But I'm pretty sure that I've fixed that. Let me know if I need to fix anything - I want your tributes to be just as you invisioned them! This chapter also fixes some mistakes made be Ninnnna and me, particularly that of Indigo. Enjoy, anyway!_

***Indigo Stormwell's POV***

The stage began to explode with sounds as I lead the tributes onto the stage, blowing kisses to the Capitol citizens and being sure that the men noticed how tight and short my black striped dress was. It jangled as I moved, the strings of metal loops bouncing off each other in a melody lost to the crowd's roars. I sat down, folding my legs like a lady and crossing my fishnet-gloved hands on my kneecaps. I shook my dark hair out of my eyes, noticing the extra weight that the stratigically placed large purple feathers that were gave it.

Viola Flickerman, in orange, the color of that year's games, strutted onto the stage and the crowd cheered louder. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose at her orange skin, hair, eyebrows, and lips. The only part of her that was virtually unchanged from her purple get-up the last year was her studded midnight dress that she always appeared in on television. She joked a bit with the crowd about the latest fads, which I didn't understand a word of, and called me up.

I took my time walking to the chair where I would have my interview with Viola, giving the crowd and Panem plenty of time to study and remember me. I sat, smoothed my skirt so that the loops bang together in the sudden silence, and my three minutes began.

"So, Indigo," Viola began. "You're the lucky girl who gets to start us off tonight. Are you nervous?"

I smiled politely at her, folding my hands in my lap, appearing to be a perfect lady. "Of course not, Viola. Are you nervous?" I teased.

"You caught me, Indigo," Viola looked agast. "I'm postitively terrified. I mean, it's not every day I get to interview someone like you." This earned appreciative laughter from the crowd.

I reached over and patted Viola's arm comfortingly. "It's all right, Viola. I completely understand. Don't worry, I won't bite." I smiled, letting the crowd see how my stylists had made my teeth appear to be pointed, and Viola pretended to faint with fright.

When the crowd's hysteria died down, Viola asked me, "What weopons are your most prominent?"

I grinned savagely. "I can use most anything, Viola," I informed her. "When I throw a knife, I rarely miss, but my best is the twin short swords - my right three hands, and my left four." I wanted to be very detailed so that the Gamemakers would know exactly what to put in the arena for me. "The blades are flat and small, perfect for acrobats."

Viola nodded, giving the crowd a few of my precious seconds to let this sink in. "Any stratagies that you care to give away?"

I smiled, letting myself resume my lady-like attitude. "You mean, besides winning? Because I do intend to do that." The crowd chuckled, at ease again now that I was acting like one of them.

Viola chuckled with them. "Yes, besides that."

"Well, nothing I can say," I winked at her. "but I reassure you, you shall never be bored while I'm on the screen." My lips parted naturally, and jagged teeth appeared again.

My timer went off, and Viola dismissed me. I left as slow as I had come, ignoring Onyx as he took my spot.

***Onyx Remington***

"So, Onyx," Viola said to me. "What are you thoughts on the lovely Indigo, who was just up here?"

"She's a charming girl," I reply easily, sitting back in my chair. "and not too much of an eyesore, either, if you know what I mean," I winked at Viola, knowing that Tawny would be fuming with rage behind me.

Viola chuckled. "I'm sure much of the audience agrees with you. Does this mean that she's a taken woman?"

I waved that off easily. "No, no, go for it. Indigo isn't anything compared to my girl."

"Your girl?" Viola leaned in, eyebrows raised. "and who is the lucky girl?"

"You won't believe it," I returned, leaning in and straightening my crazy fucia jacket. "but I managed to snag a forbidden one this time."

Viola gasped dramatically. "Forbidden?"

"Well, there's no rule against it, I suppose," I shrugged. "but all the same, she's mine, Tawny is." I let that settle for a moment, so that the cameras could find Tawny's face. "I couldn't resist," I offered.

The crowd groaned in sympathy and Viola commented, "Only one of you will survive, you have to know that, Onyx."

"Oh, I do," I reassured her quickly. They had to think me a flirt, not a lovesick duck. "and so does Tawny. We both understand that we'll have to turn on each other eventually, and we accept that. We're just... you know, having some fun."

"Not too much fun, I hope," Viola teased me.

I grinned. "Well, you never know." the crowd laughed endlessly. When they were through, Viola commented that our time was nearly up. I reassured her, "Don't worry, Viola. I'll be back on this stage before you know it."

***Tawny Cadell's POV***

As I got up to replace Onyx, I had to pass him. He looked silly in the Capitol clothes, but handsome all the same. He stopped me as I passed, giving me a quick kiss, our first. I smiled at him and said, loud enough for the cameras to hear, "Careful. They'll all be jelous." and as I sat beside Viola, I noticed that Indigo had fists in her lap, looking furious that she couldn't snag him for herself. I threw her one of my famous smirks and gave Viola my attention.

"Tawny, I think we're all dying to know, how do you feel about young Onyx Remington?" Viola asked me, predictably.

I smirk. "I think that we are both the kid of people that will get whatever fun we can get while we can. And believe me, I always get what I want."

Viola nods. "I'm sure you do. So you agree with Onyx that it's only for fun - that there's no real lasting affection involved?"

I let out a snort. "Of course. Onyx is a prize, but I don't fool myself into thinking that anyone could win him." In that one sentance, I revered, I made myself affectionate to him and less lovable to the crowd. "And I hope that he isn't foolish enough into thinking that, if circumstances allowed, he would be able to keep me." I laughed. "I'm not a prize. I'm a winner."

"You intend to win, Tawny." I nodded in agreement. "Do you care to share how, exactly, you plan to do that?"

"Well... Onyx and I will stay together for as long as is sensible, having fun, you know. Maybe we'll have _lots _of fun, but you'll see, won't you?" There is laughter. "However, I do have a few tributes that should be watching out for me." I grinned savagely.

"Who?" Viola asked eagerly.

I put on my most impressive smirk. "Estella Mason, from District 11, has put together a little alliance. I don't know everyone's name in it, but they're all girls - from Districts 3, 5, 6, 9, 10, and 12." I paused to let the cameras find them and their reactions. "It's pitiful, really. They all think that they can win if they work together, but, honestly, they're forgetting that there's people like me in the Games. Onyx, too." I shoot a fuming Estella a pitying look. "You can almost feel bad for them and their false hope."

"Care to comment on your training score? It was unusually low for a Career," Viola offers.

I scowled spectacularly. "No, Viola," I snap. "I do not care to comment." I was still planning on using my low score to my advantage. The less they knew, the better.

***Micheal Metzger's POV***

I was nearly shaking with nerves as I approached Viola. Tawny smirked at me as she passed, which did nothing to help my stage popularity. I took the seat beside Viola, desperately trying to balance the hat my stylist game me. Viola, perhaps recognizing that I was nervous, smiled kindly at me. Did she know that I was an unusual Career? One that planned to break away from the Career alliance as soon as I can, and wait the Games out?

"So, Micheal," she said. "you, unlike Mr. Onyx and Misses Indigo and Tawny, were reaped. Do you care to share any thoughts on this with us?"

I did not, but I was too scared to say so like Tawny had just a few moments ago. So I took a few steadying breaths, and brought out the responce that Goliath and I had decided upon. "Yeah, I was reaped. But don't judge me because of it. I may not have trained for years, but I'm smart, and not your average tribute."

"What can you do, Micheal, that we would consider acceptional?" Viola was giving me a chance to brag upon myself, something that the others before me would have taken with joy. I, however, have to wait a moment, catch my breath, before I can answer.

"I'm good with snares, and I'm really smart." That seemed like it wasn't enough, so I added, "I can throw knives really well, and I'm good at archery, too."

"Archery?" Viola asked. "That takes a patient and well-thought mind."

I nodded, happy with her help. "Yeah, well, that's me."

"How long to you think you will remain with the Career alliance?" Viola wanted to know.

I took a deep breath. Goliath and I hadn't worked on this question. I glanced back at Tawny, who smirked at me. No, I couldn't answer honestly. But if I lied, I was sure it would show. I decided on an answer that was both true and not. "I will stay as long as I think that the alliance may prove profitable."

"You're not scared to break away?" Viola asked. "The Careers this year appear pretty tough - you may loose your life in a struggle with them."

My family was watching back home, and my girl, too. They'd be devestated to her that. "No, I won't die, Ceaser. I'm too smart for that."

Viola smiled, and replied, "I'm sure that you are."

***Olivia Knox's POV***

Micheal didn't shake as much when he left Viola's side. I was careful to make sure that I didn't as I replaced him, smoothing my light blue skirts and adjusting the leather strap holding back my fiery hair. I made my eyes look as bright and intellegent as I could as I waited for Viola to begin.

"Hello, Olivia," she began.

"Hey, Viola. It's great to be here," I lied through my teeth.

This earned a genuine smile from Viola and the crowd. "So you are enjoying the Capitol, then?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

"What's your favorite part so far?" Viola asked, and the Capitol waited eagerly for a response.

I bit my lip, searching for an answer. "That's a hard one," I complained, buying myself time. "I'd have to say seeing all the latest technology in work. We don't use a lot of our own technology in 3. Just the other day, I noticed someone using the glitter-song mechanic that I worked on just last year."

"The kind that can hold a hundred songs in a single flake?" I nodded. "I love those! I'm wearing one right now!" The crowd yelled in appreciation. "What did you do to contribute to this?"

I sent a prayer home for my crew to forgive me for stealing their credit. "A bit of everything, really. I tested to see which colors would work best with the substance that makes it capable of holding so many songs, which I nicknamed, "veri" for versital and veriatey."

"Did you discover this 'veri'?" Viola asked.

"No," I shook my head. "but I did come up with the idea that it could be used to conceal electronics in jewlery, accesseries, clothing, and things like that. Why, back home, we're working on -" I cut off purposefully, shaking my head. "Sorry. That's classified information."

After begging for more details, which I refused, Viola asked, "So, you are apart of this alliance that Tawny claims to surround Estella Mason?"

I nod. "Yes, I am in an alliance with Estella, but we all agree that it is not _her _alliance. It is ours. Just because Estella knows Lystra Fay Gull doesn't mean that she's the automatic leader. We can all think for ourselves."

Viola nods. "And what do you think your chances are in the arena, Olivia?"

I allow a little bit of confidence to enter my gaze. "I'm smart. Really smart. And if you think even for a moment that my height or age will stop me, you're wrong. Ask anybody back home. I'm not scared to get dirty."

My timer went off, and I passed Torka on his way up to his interview. He gave me a dirty look, because he had figured out that he was cast away from our alliance because I had told the rest of the girls that he was stuck up, which was far from the truth, because I didn't want to get to know him too well. He was just another weakness.

***Torka Reed's POV***

My stylist had dressed me in pants. Simple-enough brown shorts, and nothing else. The prep team bathed me in some kind of oil that still remains on my skin, making it look more tanned than usual, and my glasses are gone. When I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was surprised that they made me look so attractive instead of stupid.

I joined Viola, managing to surpress a shiver of discomfort at his orange get-up. She smiled at me, revealing orange teeth. "Hello, Torka. How nice to see you here tonight."

I smiled as well, making an effort to keep all awkwardness from my face. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." The crowd murmurs, but I couldn't tell if it was in appreciation or if they were surprised. Careers were happy to be here. I was not a Career.

"Glad to see you're enjoying your time here in the Capitol," Viola smiled. "you do seem to fit in pretty well."

Part of me was insulted. I didn't _want _to _be _in the Capitol, let alone fit in. But I forced a cheery expression and said, "Well, that's good to know. I feel like a blue wire in the midst of red ones."

Viola beamed at my mention of wires, clearly hoping for a presentation of my brains like Olivia. "Did you work with Miss Olivia Knox back home?"

I shook my head. "No. I actually only knew her as the girl who lives on the street with the mayor. Whenever his house appears on Capitol broadcasts, you can see her house, too, right on the corner. I remember in one, she was peering out of the window at the cameras."

Viola laughed, though I wasn't sure why. "So, are you trying for an alliance with Olivia?"

I pressed my lips together, remembering how rude Olivia was being to me of late. Maybe she was really just a stupid, stuck-up rich girl after all. "No. I actually have my own ally, Asa Jocephas, from District 9."

"The mute boy?" Viola asked, appearing surprised.

How rude, I thought, but I nodded. "He's really resourceful and really, really smart. And he knows everything to know about healing." I gave a pause. "I don't think that I made a bad decision. Asa will really help out in the arena. I'm sure of it."

_*****_**Alesana Roma's POV***

I was nervous to an extreeme measure. My stylist had dressed me in a knee-length blue and green dress, with ripples leading from the front and ending in a six foot train. It was rediculous to walk in, and I spent the whole day relearning how to walk. I took my carefullest, most perfect steps towards Ceaser, wanting to hurry for the safety of the seat, but scared of falling.

"Hello, Aleesona," Viola tried my name unsucessfully.

Grateful for an easy conversation, I corrected her, "It's Ale-(like eh)sana."

Viola laughed, "My bad. I'm horribly sorry."

"Don't be," I told her, surprised how easy the conversation was coming to me. "It is an irrregular name, even in District 4. No one ever seems to know exactly what to think of it. And don't even get me started on 'Roma.'" The crowd chuckled in appreciation, and I was gratified. I wasn't pulling off the witty attitude I was supposed to be trying, but at least I was likeable.

"So, Alesana," Viola began again, saying my name correctly this time, "tell us about your home life."

I took a deep, slow breath. The hardest question he could ask. None of the other tributes had been directly asked about their home life. But I can hear Panem waiting, straining to hear, and I answered, "I work on the boats, diving down to set the nets for the fish, on the boat, Queen's Pearl."

"I'll bet your really good at swimming," Viola was trying to help me.

"I am," I reassured her. "and tricky, too. Fish are smarter than you'd ever think. It's hard to trap them." I sighed, running a hand through my loose hair. "I miss the sea."

"But aren't _you _the sea?" Viola asked, motioning to my dress.

I smiled. "I guess so."

"What about family?" Viola asked. "Is there anything you want to say to them?"

I sighed and looked her in the eye. "I don't have any."

***Tanner Wyatt's POV***

The crowd was unhappy that my district partner's time was up right as she was opening up. But I knew that it was for the best. Alesana didn't have a lot of friendliness in her, even towards me, but I figured it was just because of the Games. They changed people. But I still wished the best for Alesana. She hadn't trained for nearly as long as she should've, prefering to stay in the sea. Then she was reaped, and no one volunteered for her. It was her own fault, really, that she wasn't prepared.

My bright blue shirt and pants, fairly plain, were decorated with scales, like I was a fish. They were short, so that my muscles were easily seen. Of course, the prep team had worked on making them look larger, and more noticable. I flexed them slightly as I went up, remembering my mentors's instructions to show off my supirior strength. The moment I sat down, Viola did the work for me, complimenting me left and right. I mainly grunt in response for the first minute, prefering to stay silent as normal.

"So, Tanner, tell us what you think of the other Careers," Viola finally requested.

I'd have to talk for this one. But what could I say? Risking offending the other Careers could result in a direct, painful death. And I wanted to come out as victor. "They're dangerous," I finally decided, keeping my words slow and few so that I wouldn't have to talk much. "but so am I, when I want to be."

"That's good to hear," Viola said. "so long as you don't try and attack me." There was some laughter, and I shook my hands to say that I wouldn't. Viola then asked to hear about my family.

This came easier to me. "I have six siblings, three older, three younger. My sister, Queenie, is the oldest, and then my brothers, Grant and Pierce. Then me. Then my sisters, Nore, Kin, and Liiy. Liiy is just a baby, only a few months old." I couldn't keep a smile from my face as I imagined little Liiy. She was still so small and innocent, so far from the brutality of the Games. I loved my family, but I was typically ignored by them and everyone else because I was so quiet. Now they couldn't ignore me, not now that I volunteered for the Games.

"And your parents?"

"They're old, and they have to work really hard fishing to keep us all fed," I admitted. "and they can't really give us all the attention we should get because there's so many of us and they're so busy."

Viola looked apolegetic. "They can't ignore you now."

I grinned in agreement. "No, they can't."

***Ivy Willow's POV***

I smiled at Viola as she introduced me. My mentor had wanted me to play mysterious, but I found myself listening to Lystra's suggestion of playing likable instead. It was certinly much easier, and felt more like me, anyway.

"Exciting night, huh, Viola?" I asked

She smiled. "It always is."

"A little confusing, too," I admitted. "There's so many tributes, you know. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything so exciting to add."

Viola shook her head. "I don't believe it. What about the alliance that you are in with Olivia Knox and Estella Mason?"

"Oh," I said. "that. Well, they're all really nice people, and honest, too. I'm doubtless that they are trustworthy, too. They taught me a lot in the training area. I can throw a knife pretty well now. And I learned all about roots, berries, making fires, and all sorts of stuff."

"So you all work well together?" Viola asked.

I nodded. "Yes. We do. You know, when people are in the same situation, and they're similar people, they just ... band together. That's exactly what we've done, and it was the smartest move I think I've made yet."

"So you place your faith and confidence in these people you've just met?" Viola asked.

"I do. Because I have to. The alternative is ... loosing my head in worry."

"What about the girl you volunteered for ... Holly?" Viola changed the subject quickly.

I grimance. "Oh. Holly's my best friend. That's all."

"No disabilities? You volunteered awfully quickly." Viola pointed out.

I bared my teeth, moved by sudden anger. "No. None at all. She's just my friend."

***Dimetri Wiren's POV***

I smirked at Viola. "Hey, Viola."

She smiled at me. "Hello, Dimetri." What a pathetic excuse for a human being she was! All of these Capitol people were, that is. "How do you feel about your chances in winning these Games?"

"They couldn't be much better," I raised my eyebrows, daring her to contradict me.

She did. "Even better than the Career's?"

I snorted. "Look at them! They're just as pathetic as the rest of us! No, this year's my year. I've got this." I could tell that the audience was responding well to my confidence. And shouldn't they? I was definetly going to win this!

"Do you have any alliances?" Viola asked me.

I sneered at my fellow tributes. "Only one was good enough for me - Zola Ravon."

"Zola Ravon," Viola repeating. "What about her, exactly, made her better than everyone else?"

"Well ... as Onyx put it, she's not sore on the eyes. But, same as Onyx and Tawny, it's just a little fun. I'd have no problem killing her. In fact, that's just more of the fun, and I look forward to it." I laughed out loud, though no one else did.

"Do you have any comments about your training score?" Viola wanted to know now. I wanted to push her away and talk to the cameras myself, but I force myself to put up with her.

"Yeah. It should've been higher."

Viola looked shocked. "But it was very high for a non-Career district..."

"But it wasn't a 12," I snapped. "and I only accept the best." My time was almost up. "Don't worry, Viola. We can talk about this later, when I'm back on this stage."

***Lia Scott's POV***

I looked strangely alien, I thought when I looked into one of the many screens across the square, what with my red and pink stencils all about my skin, making me look a tangled mess. My dress, pink and red and oddly harmless, was meant to make me look innocent. But the effect was ruined by the stenciling.

"I love your outfit," Viola told me.

I wanted to reply that I hated it, but remembered to be a sweet but tough little girl. So I smile and say, "Thanks. My stylist and prep team are just the best, making me pretty. We don't really have reason to be pretty back in District 6."

"How about they stand and take a bow?" My stylist and prep team were only too happy to comply. The audience cheered for them, and when they were done, Viola continued, "So, District 6. Transportation. Do you help with the work? Or are you still too young?"

Seeing the need to reassure her that I was tough, I barred my teeth like Ivy did. "Of course I did! Just because I'm twelve doesn't mean I'm a hopeless, useless, lump!" I sighed, and continued before Viola could comment. "I help work the engine on trains, and clean up the cars when they're done. I've worked on some of the nicest trains in Panem!" I puffed out my chest proudly at this.

Viola smiled. "I'm sure you have. All the trains probably want you on their crews."

I smiled, agreeing to exaggerate a little bit. "They all do. How did you know, Viola? Are you just that good at your job?"

"You're the one who's good at their job," she told me. "I'm sure you're absolutely amazing." A pause. "So, you are also in the alliance that Estella Mason set up?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And don't think that I'm they're weak link. I've got an amazing memory. I remember almost everything I hear or see. I learn really quickly. I remember almost everything those trainers said in the training area. Don't count my out, Viola. I can still win this thing, even if I'm young."

Viola smiled and patted my arm. "Of course you can, dearie. I wouldn't count you out in a thousand years."

My timer went off and I retured to my seat, handing over the spotlight to my idiot partner, Hamlet. He was so nervous, he could hardly speak. I actually feel a bit of pity for him. At this rate, he'll be the first death at the Bloodbath.

***Lucia Laveau's POV***

After threatening my stylist several times to unleash spirits upon him, he agreed to let me wear the traditional clothes of my voodoo ancestors. As I walked up to join Viola, I could feel the crowd studying my skimpy, bright and dull, wonderful outfit. My prep team had even stenciled in the markings of some of my favorite spirits all over my showing skin. Viola stared at it a moment, struck dumb, before remembering to start the timer.

"Well, Lucia, I think we all want you to tell us about your outfit," she said.

I grinned savagely. "I am dressed in the traditional ancestrial clothes of the voodoo of District 7."

"Voodoo?" Viola must have been dumb, I decided. "I think you had better tell us more about this, Lucia."

"Happily," I said. "Voodoo is a religion commonly practiced in District 7 that worships the spirits, the dead ones, all around us. A Priestess, like my Grandmother, can harness the powers of the spirits and use the power to do their bidding. I am currently training to become a Priestess, and I can already hear the spirits all around me, whispering to me, telling me what to do..." I casted my head downward, my dark hair falling all over my face, as was my habit, and closed my eyes. I could see shadows of purple, green, and blue all around me, whispering to me... "They are speaking of you right now, Viola." I told her.

I couldn't see her with my eyes closed, but I was willing to guess she jumped. I heard her squeal, "They are?"

"They are," I confirmed, "and the others, too."

"What others?" Viola's voice is reverent, as it should be.

I let my hand spin towards a tribute. My favorite spirit, whose symbols are etched into my skin so that I can easily communicate with it, whispers to me about the person my hand points to. "Naomi Slater," I announced, "has something powerful." A gasp came from the little girl, I thought, but my hand was moving. "Tawny Cadell holds a secret from all but the one she trusts the most and least, Onyx Remington, who has doubts. Indigo Stornwell is scared, and Estella Mason is too, but of herself. Zola Ravon uses someone else, Dimitri Wiren is lost in fantsay. Tanner Wyatt has a secret, but no telling, no telling!" I laughed insanely, happy at being back, so close to the spirits. "And the spirits smell their blood! And ... they are hungry, and I shall feed them!" I was collapsing into hysteria. When my timer beeped, I returned to my seat, and laughed through my district partner's interview.

***Zola Ravon***

It was hard to pay attention to the boy from District 7, Krettle, I think his name was. Lucia had just spilled many secrets that ought to have been kept. And talking about hearing voodoo spirits ... it was all a bunch of hogwash, of course. But Lucia had stolen the attention of everyone, and was still laughing loudly through her partner's interview. However, by the time it was my turn, she had quieted down, for which I was thankful. I strut up, showing off my dress, which shows off my curves, which shows off me. Funny how that works.

"So," Viola was still obviously shaken from Lucia's interview, but she had made an effort to pull herself together. After all, she was just a Capitol woman, wasn't she? Too much excitement could easily make her unstable. "Zola. You are in an alliance with Dimitri Wiren?"

I nodded, making it a full body movement to show off more. Boys in the audience (and maybe some girls, too - you never know) would be drooling. "Dimitri's really confident, which is really cute. But he's right. It's just fun. And eventually killing him is part of the fun."

"There's no boys back home?" Viola wanted to know.

"There's _lots _of boys back home," I corrected her. "In fact, all of the boys back home ... well, what can I say? When you've got it, you've got it, and when you don't..." she laughed. "Well, just look at Tawny over there," I motioned to the girl, who was concealing clenched fists poorly. "She's worried about my stealing her Onyx." I winked at the boy, who didn't even attempt to hid his attraction to me. "Of course, I could, but I've got Dimitri to think about here. That's never stopped me before, though. If I decide I want to ... Well, I'm sure Onyx wouldn't mind changing girls."

Viola blinked slowly, letting this sink in. She was so stupid! I wanted to laugh at her. "Game stratagies?"

I leaned in, as if it were a secret I was about to tell. Viola leaned in too. "Let them all love me."

***Viveca Celeste's POV***

Zola Ravon's district partner proclaimed that he loved her, which made me shake my head in disbelief. There had been too much excitement tonight, it seemed. But no one's eyes were leaving the screens of their televisions as I made my way up to Viola. My long silver gown sparkled nicely in the lighting, and I was balancing the heals rather well. My stylist had even let me wear my token, a half moon necklace.

"Hello, Viveca," Viola greeted me. I inclined my head, nothing more, letting my dark red hair rustle about me. It added to the aura of mystery I was creating rather nicely, which was why my stylist had been persuaded to leave it down. Viola asked, "You are in Estella Mason's alliance?" I inclined my head again. "What are your strengths?" Viola tried again.

I made my voice distant and kept a cool expression on my face. "Knives. Bow and Arrow. Surviving. Brains."

"So you are smart like Olivia Knox, who is in your alliance?" Viola is trying her best to make me speak, but I refuse to say much, partly to keepe up my mysterious aura, partly because I was afraid of my voice wobbling.

I shook my head slowly, letting my red hair shake around my face. "No. She's smart. I'm clever."

Viola's orange eyebrows raised. "So you're more practical than her?" I nodded. "What about back home, Viveca? Who waits for you there, if you win? What will your life be like?"

My hand went automatically to my token, the half moon necklace. It had been Reaper's ... when Reaper was Reaped, there was a lot of laughter about his name, and I had been interviewed after he died, as his only connection, his girlfriend. His token had come to me. What would life be like if I lived? "My dad is home," I told Viola. "He's quieter than me, and a lot more trusting. I'd give him everything."

"Your boyfriend was Reaper Grain, who participated in the 26th Hunger Games." It wasn't a question.

Painful memories. No, staying distant was the best idea here. I'd gotten to person speaking about my father. I must appear mysterious! "He was."

"Was that hard for you?"

"Yes."

"You wear his token now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Do you care to talk about him?"

"I do not." My timer went off, and I returned to my seat.

***Asa Jocephas's POV***

I stood and passed Viveca to join Viola. I knew that she had told her alliance that I was not welcome because Torka was rude to her. I knew this was not the case - Torka was the nicest guy you'd ever meet. But I didn't hold a grudge on Viveca. She was sick. I could see that much from my many years of reading medical journals. But it wasn't sick like you'd think. She was sick like the rest of us were - sick at heart. Sick with longing to return to home. Sick with hoping that it would all just end. You had to be careful with sick people.

"Asa is mute," Viola announced to the crowd. "I, fortunately, have learned sign language, which he uses his hands to preform, and I will translate for you." Then she turned to be, as though I had just arrived. "Asa, tell us what you think of the Games."

It was a touchy question. Honestly, most people would have responded that it was sick and brutal. But I answered honestly, an answer taught to me by my father. 'The Games are the ultimate test of one's worth.'

"He says, 'The Games are the ultimate test of one's worth'," Viola's voice was emotionless as she recited back my words. But she was her usual self as she continued, asking, "You are eager to win and prove yourself?"

I nodded eagerly, and signed, 'Yes. To win the Games is the greatest honor. It would bring me closer to myself, and to the gorgous Capitol.'

After translating, Viola asked, "You do enjoy the Capitol, then?"

'Greatly. District 9 is nothing so exciting and grand.' I replied, and it was the truth. The Capitol was splendid, making my district look pathetic and laughable.

Viola translated, and then asked, "What is District 9 like?"

I considered, then responded, 'Boring.'

"What are your best chances of winning the Games? Any stratagies?"

My response came quick. Time was running out. 'I shall stay with Torka. I learned a great deal about surviving, and if either of us are hurt, I can treat us better than any medic back home. But I have a question for you, Viola. Something to look forward to.'

"What?" She looked surprised, and waited patiently for my answer.

'The victor recieves medical care from the Capitol,' my hands were blurring, moving so quickly for time to allott my question. 'Can your Capitol doctors heal my voice if I win?'

There was just enough time for Viola to translate, and then whisper, "I don't know. But we can try." and then I had to return to my seat.

***Harper Wesley's POV***

As I walked up to join Viola, I was careful not to trip on the four-inch heels and long train that my stylist had thought appropriate for me to wear. However, seeing some of the crazy designs that were etched into my fellow tribute's skin, I became increasingly thankful that my stylist had left me mostly to my own devices. She had left my olive skin only slightly polished, and the same to my brown hair. This was the work of my mentor, as well as the sleeve on my left arm cut short to show my pale scar, giving me the desired tough-girl look. With their combined efforts, I looked beautiful and tough.

"Harper, you are also in the large alliance begun by Estella Mason, correct?" Viola asked.

I cleared my throat roughly. "Yeah. And what's it to you?"

Avoiding my question, Viola asked, "How good of a chance do you think that you and your alliance have in the arena?"

I laughed out loud. "One of us will win. Estella can hit the target with her knives every time, and Lia knows everything there is to know. Viveca can disappear, which comes in handy, and Olivia can outsmart any enemy. Naomi ... well, as Lucia said, Naomi's got something poweful that I'll let her tell you about. But do you know what, Viola? There's only one winner. And that's me. I can do anything. My axe and knife skills are unbeatable, and I'll have no problem feeding myself in the arena."

"Your twin sister, Aspen, was reaped into the 23rd Hunger Games," Viola recalled. "I remember her. She couldn't have been older than fourteen..."

"Thirteen," I snapped. "She was thirteen."

Viola nodded, fake sympathy seeping through her features. "And do you, like Viveca Celeste, hold your sister's token?"

I wanted to deny it, but they'd all see it in the arena, so why lie? "Yeah. Yeah, I do. It's a wooden locket, with pine needles in it. Aspen loved the pine tree in our backyard. When she was reaped, I ran to get some."

"How did you deal with Aspen's death?" Viola whispered.

I didn't like where this conversation was going. "I was all right," I replied gruffly. "Dad wasn't, not for a long time, but I was. I never had any friends, so no one but Dad worried about me. I got my dog, Pine, and everything was fine."

"Everything?" Viola asked.

"Everything," I snapped. "Don't underestimate me. I'm not the softie my sister was."

"She was killed by her ally from District 5," Viola recalled. "Ivy Willows is your ally, too. How do you feel about that?

"Let by-gones be by-gones," I said. "My sister is dead. Nothing can be done about it." But I saw the disbelief in Viola's eyes, and heard it in my voice. My timer went off, and I stomped back to my seat.

***Estella Mason's POV***

Patric, Harper's district partner, was dressed in a rediculous magenta suit, with the buttons undone so that it flapped around him wildly. He was only thirteen, and actually broke down in front of Viola and Panem when he talked about his family back home. I had to turn away from this interview, the first, because I knew that I couldn't win without him dying.

When I stepped up, the crowd's eyes fixed on me. My breath quickened slightly, and I glanced up to Lystra for reassurance. There was her soft smile, and Kayton beside her. I took a deep breath and sat down, smoothing my golden skirt as I did so.

"Hello, Estella," Viola smiled at me and I returned it easily. How often I had practiced this with Lystra, back home, in District 11. "So you have assembled a rather large alliance. Are you following in your mentor and friend, Lystra's path?"

I nodded. "Estella and I talked a few times about what stratagies worked in the Games, on the off chance that I would one day be in them. Turns out, it was a good thing we talked." My smile is now sad. "Anyway, my stylist, Vincent, seems to think it best that I go through these Games as Lystra did." I motioned to my golden outfit, nearly identical to the one Lystra had worn to her interview.

"Ah, yes, the Golden Apple," Viola nodded and smiled. "I remember. I suppose that you two are from our Golden Apple Tree, eh?" She chuckled, and I did, too. Not that I was amused, but being friendly with Viola was smart. "Do you think that you have the best chance of winning the Games?"

"Next to the Career, yes," I said automatically. "Lystra taught me a lot about surviving in the wild, and throwing knives, and things like that. She'll be able to get me lots of sponsors, too."

Viola jumped on my comment about throwing knives. "Miss Harper Wesley mentioned that you could hit the target every time. Does this explain your 11 in training?"

I smiled. "I'm not supposed to tell much, but yes. I throw the knives well." I glanced up at Lystra, who was motioning me to go on. "I can also tell what plants are poisionous and not, from working in the fields, and what water is good, too. I have good judgement of people, and I'm confident that the alliance can go far."

Viola nodded. "Well, thank you, Miss Mason. I'm afraid our time is up. I think we all mean it when I say good luck to you!"

"Oh, Viola," I smiled grimly. "I won't need it."

***Cletus Rempburg's POV***

I felt silly in the Capitol clothes, but I stomped up to Viola, sneering at Estella, the Golden Girl, as I passed her. Viola smiled at me, saying "Hello, Cletus," in her annoying Capitol accent.

"Viola." I replied, relying on Kayton's instruction to keep myself from bursting into yelling and screaming madness. All the same, my hands were clenched in fists in my lap.

"Tell us about your family, Cletus," Viola requested.

It was the perfect opening for the story I had to tell - the story I wanted to tell. Estella Mason had to be held accountable for her crimes somewhere where Lystra Fay Gull's popularity could not protect her. And here in the Capitol, in the Games, was the best chance I had to get my revenge. "They're dead." I told Viola flatly.

Her hand reached out to take mine comfortingly. "I'm so sorry."

I shook her hand away. "They were murdered," I told her. "by someone in this room. Estella Mason." There was a gasp of surprise, and cameras found Estella's grim and frustrated face. "She has been training with Lystra Fay Gull for years, learning how to murder people. My family, my parents and five siblings, were the first she murdered. She snuck in our house at night, and stabbed them all. I barely got away." My eyes were dark, my hulking form still.

"Estella murdered your family?" Viola was blank.

I nodded. "And Year was only a baby, a few months old."

"Estella murdered ... a baby?" Estella was shaking her head forcefully, mouthing, 'no' but was unable to speak. Her time was up.

"She did. And she almost murdered me."

Viola blinked several times before replying, "And she was not punished or tried for this?"

I shook my head. "Her popularity given to her by Lystra protected her." I let this settle and then grinned, rumbling, "But it will not in the arena."

***Naomi Slater's POV***

My baby blue and soft yellow dress makes me look far younger than 12. Of course, my mentor, Trey, had completely given up on me, going as far to call me useless and a hopeless case. Instead, he and the stylists had put all of their efforts and hopes into my district partner, Steven, who was from the merchant class and could at least use a fork and knife properly. And, of course, that was how those useless people placed value upon us. Our ability to eat properly.

Viola greeted me, and I nodded to her in response, twirling the Mirror Necklace around in my hand. Viola took the bait. "So, Naomi, two tributes have mentioned that you hold something of power. Is it, by chance, the necklace that you have strung around your neck?"

I nodded slowly. "It's called the Mirror Necklace," I tell her. "and it's very, very pretty."

Viola glanced at it momentarily, and all the cameras became fixed upon it, too. "It is pretty," Viola agreed. "How did you come into the possession of this Mirror Necklace, Naomi?"

"It was my mother's," I said. "and her mother's before that."

"So it is passed down through the generations?" Viola asked.

I nodded. "My sister used it once, by accident, long ago, when she was too young to remember. So now, she doesn't believe in the power of the Mirror Necklace. But my grandmother knew, and my mother knows, and so do I. I have faith in its power."

"What exactly is its power?"

I took a deep breath. I was not supposed to speak of the Mirror Necklace's power to anyone, but, in this case, I thought my mother would understand why I spoke. "My family has the blood of kings of old. The Mirror Necklace was forged for a great queen for her use in a single time of need, and for her daughters after her. The Mirror has the power to change one's appearance once and only once. Then, its power can be used to return the user to her original appearance. Once used, the Necklace is useless but to her female kin."

Viola was silent a moment. "So you are yet to use the power of the Necklace?"

I nodded. "And I shall only use it in my time of greatest need."

"Are you sure that it works?" Viola asks, voicing the concern of Trey, Steven, and the others. I snorted in my most convincing manner and promised her that it did.

After me, Steven was so nervous, his words were slurred. I glanced up at a furious Trey, happy to see him proved wrong. Turns out, his favorite tribute bombed the interview, and his "hopeless case" shone in the spotlight without any coaching. It was obvious that I would be coming home to District 12 as the victor of the 27th Hunger Games - not Steven.

* * *

><p><em>So... sorry about how long it was... but it was all one chapter, and i wanted to make it good enough for everyone's tributes. Anyway, <em>_your own tributes aside, who do you think is going to win? Who are you rooting for?_


End file.
